Fae Triplets
by ericzmic
Summary: AU, OOC, SVM/TrueBlood/Twilight Crossover: Sookie, Amelia, and Bella discover that they have a lot more in common than just being Fae. They will also discover that natural enemies can become fated mates in Eric, Godric, and Pam. Will have angst. E/S, G/B, P/A. WARNING: Rated M for a reason: violence, lemons, and language. You have been warned. 1st fanfic ever hope you enjoy!
1. Girls Interrupted

A/N: Sookie, Amelia, and Bella met as young patients at a mental health facility. They discover that they have a lot more in common than just being Fae. They will join Eric, Godric, and Pam for some wild adventures. Godric is King of Texas and Eric is the Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana and they have not seen each other in decades. Will the these three girls bring them closer together? AU, OOC, E/S, G/B, A/P. WARNING: Rated MA for a reason there will be violence, lemons, and language.

This is my first Fanfiction ever. Please be gentle. I welcome any constructive criticism. If you hate it tell me why and what would be your suggestions to improve it. I am going with an obvious AU and OOC. It is going to be mainly a True Blood and Southern Vampire Mysteries fic with a little of Twilight brought in there as well. I don't know if I would call it a crossover in that my plan is to just borrow characters from each and there could be some book spoilers for all of the books so be warned now. There will be angst, romance, and hopefully some comedy. I know where I want this adventure to go, but I welcome any advice along to way to help me get from point A to point Z.

I do not own anything it all belongs to either Charlaine Harris, Stephenie Meyer, and/or Alan Ball. I am just having fun with it.

So let's get on with the show...

Chapter 1: Girls Interrupted

Sookie POV

"_Momma, No! Please don't make me stay here." I pleaded with my mother as she simply looked at me with disgust in her eyes._

"_Shut up! You have been nothing, but trouble and I will not take it any more. Maybe they can figure what is wrong with you." She scoffed._

_My pleading eyes went to my father, who had yet to utter a word. He was looking down at his feet and the office floor. Then again he hasn't said much to me over the past few years. "Daddy, please don't let her leave me here. I'll be good. I won't ever say things about people again. Please," I begged. "Where is Gran? She wouldn't let you leave me here. She'll let me live with her. I won't be a problem to you anymore." Tears were flowing down my face._

"_Adele is too old to deal with the likes of you. She doesn't have the money to support you and all the problems that come with you. She already knows that you will be here. The best you can hope for is for letters from her. And don't you dare send her letters pleading for her to come collect you because you know she can't afford you. You would only cause her more stress and her health would suffer. Goodbye, Sookie. Do what you are told so that they can fix you." Momma ordered._

"_Goodbye, Susanna I love you and hope to see you soon," Daddy finally stated._

_Without a parting embrace, I was left all alone in the psychiatrist's office praying for the day that I could be "fixed." _

I awoke crying again into my pillow as I remembered my first day here at the Ashford Institute for Troubled Youth in Dallas, Texas. As I roll over and look at the clock on the bedside table (8:45 am), "UGH!" I get up to make my bed and begin another day.

My name is Susanna "Sookie" Stackhouse. I was 15 years old when I arrived here and now only days from my 18th birthday, I still remain. Thinking back to that day I should have began my escape attempts then, but I kept hoping that they could cure me so I could return home to Daddy or Gran. However, no one knew that I don't have a mental disability. I have come to find out that it was one of many curses that I would receive over the years to come and it seems as though I cannot be cured.

One year after I arrived, Gran called me from Bon Temps, Louisiana, were I was raised. She was crying and told me that Momma and Daddy had died in a flood My brother Jason was going to remain living in our family home. I begged her to let me come live with her and as soon as I heard her sigh, I apologized and thought back to Momma's words that Gran's health and financial situation would not sustain a sixteen year old. Being the genteel southern woman that she was she told me that she would want nothing more that to bring me home with her, but I could hear it in her voice that it was not possible. She couldn't even afford the cost of the travel from Bon Temps to Dallas and back just to collect me much less to support me. That was even if the doctors would let me leave, which I knew they would not. They thought of me as a psychological phenomenon. And even though I was supposed to be released on my 18th birthday, I knew better. I could hear it in their thoughts that they were trying to find every legal means they had to force my commitment. I was never getting out of this shit hole. I had to convince Bella and Amelia and we need to get the fuck out of here. We will go live with Gran and help take care of her. I am all the family she has left except for Jason and that ain't much.

After I finished making my bed, I looked into the mirror and saw that my deep blue eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying I had be doing lately. I wiped my eyes and pulled my knee length blonde hair back into a pony tale.

I then headed down the hall toward the community bathroom still thinking of my beloved Gran. I missed her so much and she was all alone in that big old house. I loved that house it had been built by the Stackhouse's over 150 years ago. It is difficult to put into words. It just always felt like _home_. I used to get that _home_ feeling from time to time. Grandpa Earl died when I was a baby and now both of Gran's children are gone. Shortly after Daddy died, Aunt Linda became very sick and later died of cancer. After her death, Aunt Linda's daughter, Hadley went to live with Gran for a while before running away and Gran hasn't heard from her in months. Hadley was always into boys (and sometimes girls too) and drugs so she is probably dead too. Gran ran her brother, Bartlett, off when I was 14 after I told her the things that he would try to do to me and the nasty thoughts he had. Momma never believed me, but Gran did and she told him that he was no longer her bother and he was never to step foot on her property again.

I hope to hear from Gran soon. I haven't received a phone call or letter in over a month. I always heard from her at least once a week, but nothing for the past month. I was beginning to worry. I wrote her and Jason a letter last week, which I rarely do because all of the mail is read and even though I know everyone's thoughts, I did not want them to know mine. I never hear anything from Jason except through Gran. I don't think he really cares. I just think that Gran wants me to think he does when she says things such as Jason sends his love. He used to always part with the other kids in school when they would bully me. When they would call me "Crazy Sookie" he would just laugh and say things such as "you ought to have to live with her." I have never been naive enough to believe that his feelings toward me has changed.

Upon my arrival to the bathroom, I immediately felt better seeing Amelia standing at one of the sinks brushing her teeth. Her shiny long auburn red hair that hits her at her knees like mine was pulled back into a pony tale. Her bright green eyes actually twinkled under the florescent lights. She was smiling as big as anyone can while brushing their teeth, "Geez, cheer up would ya, you're even bringing me down this morning." I sighed and apologized.

"Still no word from Gran?" Amelia asked me and I shook my head. I could feel a tear streak down my cheek. She immediately dropped her toothbrush and engulfed me in a breath stopping hug. "I'm sure everything is fine. If you don't get any word during mail call this afternoon, we will break into Dr. Ludwig's office after lights out tonight. We'll see what we can find out on the internet and make some calls. OK?" I smiled and thanked her. When I got in these funks she was the only one that could bring me back. But then again she could do that with anyone she wished. I swear that Amelia was the happiest, most optimistic person I have ever met.

Just then Bella walked into the bathroom and saw Amelia still hugging me. "Fuck! You mean to tell me that now I have to put up with two horny lesbians. Great. No fucking our the room or I will kill you both. So Sookie, I see Ames finally brought you over to the dark side of the force." She chuckled with placed her hands on her hips. Her deep brown eyes were boring into ours. Her long brunette hair was also pulled back into a pony tale. Her hair also hit her at her knees like ours and was so thick it nearly took her an hour just to brush it. Some time back we all made a pact that we would not cut our hair as a rebellion against our forced commitment.

Amelia winked at her, "As if! Sookie's not my type, but you already knew that didn't you my luscious Bella."

"Shit. You wish. But then again who knew you had a type. I thought as long as they had a pulse, they were your type," Bella jabbed with a wicked grin on her heart shaped face.

Eyes closed and licking her lips Amelia purred, "Umm... not anymore. Have you seen some of them vamps on TV. YUM! I'm not so sure my type needs a pulse anymore. I may have to have give up my sweet taste to the first lucky vamp I meet after we're outta here, next month." She actually shivered at the the thoughts she was having and let me tell you they are vivid. She was imagining a beautiful tall, blond, female vampire licking and sucking in all of the right places. I had to throw up a mental wall. Her thoughts and emotions were causing me to feel faint.

Just then I could see in Amelia's mind a vision she was having of all three of us. We were each in an embrace with a different vampire. It was kind of cloudy, but I could see Amelia being kissed and held tight by the same tall, blond, female vampire. Bella was sitting in the lap of a handsome brunette vampire who had what looked like ancient tribal tattoos on his chest and biceps peeking out from behind his loose fitting white button up shirt. He was holding and comforting her as if she were an injured child. He was lightly petting her head with his lips pressed to her forehead. I on the other hand seemed to be standing toe-to-toe with the most beautiful being I had ever seen. He had to be at least six and a half feet tall with long blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes. He was staring holes into me. We seemed to be at odds with each other about something. Then all of a sudden he pulled me to his chest and kissed me for all that I was worth. I got very weak in the knees and if he hadn't been holding me tight I may have fallen. Then the image faded away. "Did you see that shit?" She asked me and I could only nod. I was speechless. We all laughed.

After the Vampires "came out of the coffin," the three of us could always agree one thing that we all couldn't wait to meet a vampire. We could always pick out the vampires when we seen them on TV because their skin had a faint glow to it. It appeared that we were the only ones to notice this as everyone else never seemed to notice it. About seven months ago there was a rumor was floating around that a vampire was working the night shift as a janitor on in the wing were all of the doctor's offices were located. So the three of us snuck out to go investigate and we were extremely disappointed to discover that he was just a fangbanger pretending to be a vamp. Ames called "bullshit" on his outfit and told him that he looked ab-sol-fucking-lutely ridiculous. I could see in his mind that this conversation caused him to began remembering of being fucked hard by a large bald headed male vamp named Liam. His mind reminded me of swiss cheese-like it was full of holes. "Like I give a fuck about what a group of crazy mental bitches think about how I dress." But in his mind he was saying, _man I don't like to dress like this, but it gets me a good dose of pain and pleasure those vamps love to dish out not to mention the chance at some vee. I hope that big blonde vamp will one day give it to me. He is the only reason anyone goes to that vamp club in Shreveport anyway. Last month when I was there, I know he fucked and fed off of five fangbangers at one time in his office. I can't wait until I get enough vacation time built up so that I can make a trip back there maybe I'll be one of the lucky ones next time. _ I was immediately brought out of his thoughts as Amelia went all Zsa-Zsa on his ass and bitch slapped the shit out of him before Bella or I could stop her. We were nervous he would snitch us out but he never did and then one day he never came back to work.

"Come. We need to eat before they close the dining hall." Bella reminded us.

Once we arrived outside of the dining hall doors, I immediately sighed and prepared myself for the onslaught of thoughts and emotions. Bella noticed and asked me how many. I quickly took a mental count and replied, "83."

Amelia rubbed my back and whispered, "Take a deep breath and think of the block wall." I did and slowly the thoughts of those 83 people went away like turning down the volume of a radio. I could never fully block out the emotions except with Bella and Amelia.

The girls know all about my problems. Not that I could keep it from Amelia anyway since she saw it. I remember the first night we snuck out and broke into Dr. Ludwig's office. We read the files she had on us and discovered that our little "problems" had been named. Needless to say we were interested.

I was referred to as a telepath and an empath. Even though it was thought I had never heard of such, apparently Dr. Ludwig had. All our sessions ever consisted of was her asking me to read the thoughts and emotions of those in the next room to us and she would take notes. She never really gave me any advice to help me or offer any clues as how she planned to "fix" me.

Amelia was labeled as a seer, but then she already knew that. However, she only receives premonitions about things that will happen to one or all of the three of us. Dr. Ludwig had picked up on that little specific detail as well. Sometimes it is something that will happen minutes from now or months. She says that events are the clearest the closer they are to occurring and the further away it is looks blurry like opening your eyes under water. The premonitions are not definite, they may be changed one way or the other, but they do eventually happen. One time she got this premonition that she was going to get one hell of a toe curling kiss from Rebecca, a very attractive orderlies. So Bella-forever trying to keep Ames out of trouble-told Rebecca that she knew about her feelings toward Amelia in an attempt to keep her from kissing her. Rebecca not only kissed the shit out of Amelia, but she also attempted to have sex with her as well. Rebecca was enamored with Ames and wanted to be the one to pop her cherry. Bella and I broke it up before things could get out of hand, and then Rebecca quit and wrote Amelia several letters in the weeks to follow.

Bella was labeled as a fire wielder. The fire that she started which caused her father's death was because a man had broken into their house and had a gun pointed at her dad's head while he was asleep on the couch. Upon see this, Bella for once lost all control and fire shot from her hands in all directions. She blacked out and the intruder had carried her out of the burning house to safety while her father was still asleep inside. Bella realized early on the need for her to maintain her temper because if she even got a little upset sparks would crack in her palms. She practiced meditation techniques constantly. She learned how to keep her emotions in check and she rarely displayed any strong emotions except in her eyes and of course me and Amelia could read her like a book.

While eating our meal I thought of my new family. Amelia, Bella, and I have been here for years.

Bella arrived first, four years ago. At thirteen she was charged with starting a fire that killed her father when. He was the local police chief and her mother was apparently no much of a parent and just let the state take her into custody. She was committed to a hospital near her hometown of Forks, Washington, but they were apparently under equipped to deal with her problem so they shipped her here and like the rest of us here she remains.

Amelia arrived two months before me. She said she saw that she needed to be here when I arrived so she could help me adjust and meet my family. She let her father in on her little secret and where she could go to get help and so he had her committed and here she remains.

Anyway the three of us immediately became inseparable. The doctors took notice quickly that when we were all three together our problems were easier for us to manage, which was true. We all live in the same room even though the rooms are only made to house two patients at a time. We convinced Dr. Ludwig that we could sleep better if we were in the same room together, which was also true. She reluctantly agreed, but then again when the three of us pour on the charm we have found that nobody is immune.

Bella has always been like the mother figure of our trio. Without her I think that Ames and I would have been in so much trouble that we would have been shipped off to another institution by now. She keeps us grounded. Bella is the quiet one and always takes a few minutes to absorb everything before reacting.

Amelia has always been the life of our group. I don't think I have ever seen her unhappy. Mad-yes, pissed-definitely, but never unhappy. The best way for me to describe Ames is that she is floating around on a breeze and enjoys every minute of it no matter where she may land.

They call me the glue because I brought us together and I keep us together.

We are all each other have had for these past years. We are family. I still had Gran to an extent, but not really. I worry so much for her that I really never go to a happy place anymore when thinking of her. I love her, but even when I do hear from her all I do is think of the way things used to be and would never be again. But I still missed her and felt as if it was my duty to the Stackhouse family to take care of her. I have always dreamed that I would be released from here and go home and get a job and take care of her. I don't have any work experience, but I am a hard worker and far from lazy. I take pride in myself with a job well done no matter how tiny or insignificant it may be.

After I still did not receive anything from Gran during mail call I begged Amelia again to concentrate on Gran's future even if I knew it was fruitless. She did as I asked and only said what she had said numerous times before that she doesn't see a future were I hear from Gran yet. She can't see anything of just Gran because it did have one of us in it. We immediately made plans for a after hours visit to Dr. Ludwig's office tonight. Bella sighed, but knew how important this was to me and I was getting some damn answers.

TBC


	2. The Reveal

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction ever. Please be gentle. I welcome any constructive criticism. If you hate it tell me why and what would be your suggestions to improve it. I am going with an obvious AU and OOC. It is going to be mainly a True Blood and Southern Vampire Mysteries fic with a little of Twilight brought in there as well. I don't know if I would call it a crossover in that my plan is to just borrow characters from each and there could be some book spoilers for all of the books so be warned now. There will be angst, romance, and hopefully some comedy. I know where I want this adventure to go, but I welcome any advice along to way to help me get from point A to point Z.

I do not own anything it all belongs to either Charlaine Harris, Stephenie Meyer, and/or Alan Ball. I am just having fun with it.

Chapter 2: The Reveal

Bella POV

At midnight we were ducking down halls and stairwells making our way past night guards and surveillance cameras to Dr. Ludwig's office. Thanks to Sookie's telepathy we knew were all the guards were and we only needed to stay in the blind spots of the cameras. We were in a high security facility, but like all other state facilities it was limited in its security budget. I was not complaining. My biggest fear was for the three of us to become separated. Amelia and Sookie are all I have. I would do anything to keep them safe. They are my family now.

Once Ames picked the deadbolt again we were in Dr. Ludwig's office. Were does she learn this shit?

While Sookie and Ames make phone calls and check the current news for Bon Temps on the internet, I started rifling through Ludwig's files on us. Every time we broke into her office I made sure to read any updates that she noted on us. My family was the most important thing to me and I was going to have all of the information available to keep us safe.

I started to think about our plans to leave this hell hole together once we are released on our eighteenth birthday. We are going to go stay with Sookie's Gran in Bon Temps, and begin a normal life together. It brings a smile to my face to think back to only days after Sookie first arrived here those years ago. Amelia located her as soon as she was released from isolation. She brought her to me and we have been nearly inseparable since. We also quickly discovered that we were all born on the same date, 10/31/1987. We joked sometimes about it and once word got out some of the staff and other patients started to refer to us as "The Triplets."

It is quite ridiculous in that other than our height (we all 5'5") with a thin petite body, and knee length hair we looked nothing alike. I mean think about it. I am a brunette with brown eyes and weigh 105 pounds. (Hey, I don't like the crap they call food in the dining hall so I stay thin. It is what it is. I like to eat, just not that shit.) Sookie is a blonde with blue eyes. I she weighs 120 pounds. The male staff comment, when they think no one is listening, that she has curves that were meant to be driven hard. Nasty bastards. Amelia almost went Zsa-Zsa on their ass more than once. Sookie also always has a good tan. She makes us sneak up to roof with her while she lays out in the sun. She comes off of the roof with a tan and me and Ames come off burnt and pissed. But she loves to tan so we go with. Like I said we are a family. Ames is a red head with green eyes and weighs about 110 pounds. She has that beautiful ivory skin that is always flawless. So much for us looking alike right.

In the middle of my musings I came across a new entry in each of our files dated just 5 weeks ago. Each entry states the same, _obviously Fae_. "Hey guys, come over here and read this shit." They came over and sat down next to me on the floor. "What do you make of this?"

"Is fae a mental health diagnosis of some sort? Maybe it is an abbreviation." Sookie bit her bottom lip (as she thought hard as she always does when she is in deep thought or nervous or both). "Let's Google it."

Amelia sat down at the computer and typed in the password that Sookie stole out of Ludwig's head. Stupid. I know. The old troll knows she is a telepath, but she still logs onto her computer with Sookie sitting right there and "hearing" everything she types. You would think that she would change it daily, but she doesn't. Go figure. As Amelia typed _fae_ into the search engine we expected to get several search results in the American Medical Association, but no. Amelia clicked on the first search result. "FUCK! It says that fae are supernatural creatures such as fairies, imps, brownies, sprites, and elves. Is this fucking bitch for real?"

"Yes I am little girl and I don't like to be called names by those who break into my office and go through my files." We all damn near jumped out of our skins while pissing our pants as Dr. Ludwig appeared behind us. Pretty image. I know. We were speechless. "I am not a bitch. I am an elf. I am Fae as are the three of you."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked hoping that she would finally answer some questions for once in all of the years that I have been here.

"I think you girls should sit down. I will explain as much as I can to you, but first we must wait for another to arrive." She took her seat behind her desk and waited for us to sit.

We sat next to each other on the sofa. We sat there in silence contemplating all that she just told us and worried about the deep shit we were in for being out after lights out, breaking into her office, making unauthorized long distance phone calls, surfing the web, and calling her a fucking bitch.

All off a sudden we heard a POP and out of no where an amazingly handsome man appeared standing directly in front of us. He looked to be in his late thirties. His hair was black as night and his eyes were the brightest green I have ever seen. He was maybe six foot tall with a slender build. His entire being just glowed with the brightest, most peaceful, white light. You could feel the power irradiate off of him. He felt like _home_ to me just like Sookie and Amelia did. I immediately want to jump up and embrace him and never let go. What the hell has come over me? I'm not a hugger.

"My beautiful girls. Oh, how I have missed you." He spoke with such reverence and sophistication.

"Sit down, Fintan. I have yet to explain anything to them. I've been waiting for you to arrive." He continued to smile at us and sat in the chair in front of Ludwig's desk all the while never taking his eyes off of us.

"Girls, I want you to listen to what I have to tell you. Let me explain everything before you ask any questions. I will attempt to explain as best as I can and what I can't then Fintan will." We sat there for a few minutes before we all nodded our heads as she began her tale. "As I was saying, you are all three Fae. Fairy to be exact. You are also a mix of Dae or Demon, Witch, Goddess, and human. You were all three born on Halloween night in 1987. I know this because I was there and delivered you. Your biological parents are Fintan Brigant and the beloved Astrid." We immediately turned our heads to Fintan. I don't know what we expected to see, but I don't think that he could have been smiling any bigger that he was at that moment. "Your father, Fintan Brigant, is half Fairy and half human. Your mother, Astrid, was ¼ Fairy, ¼ Witch, ¼ Goddess, and ¼ Demon. Isabella Swan, you were born first. Susanna Stackhouse, you born 10 minutes after Isabella. Amelia Broadway, you born 14 minutes after Susanna. I am sorry to say that your mother died two hours later. She lived just long enough to name each of you and then she succumbed to the stress of the birth of three supernatural babies. It was simply too much even for poor little body survive it. She passed into the Summerlands hold each one of you in her arms with a smile on her face." I could see the pain and grief on Fintan's face when Dr. Ludwig spoke of Astrid going to the Summerlands. "Your father was grief stricken after losing his mate. He ask me to ensure your safety. He knew that he alone could not maintain the safety of the "Fae Triplets." I took each of you to your adoptive families and used fae magic to cast a spell to make them believe that you were there biological children so that they would raise you as their own as humans. I thought this was the best way to hide you in plain sight from the supernatural world. One year later, on your first birthday, Fintan returned each of you and bound your powers and cast a spell so all other supernatural creatures would only recognize your human characteristics. Apparently the spell somehow became weakened once you became teenagers as each of you started to demonstrate some of your gifts. It was obvious that your human families were not equipped to cope with your supernatural traits. They reacted as most typical narrow minded humans do with fear and they had you all committed. I worked nearly every human contact I had to ensure that you were placed here in my institute so that I could monitor your treatment as you came into your powers which will increase ten fold on your 18th birthday."

We all looked at each other and I don't know about Ames and Sookie, but I was dumbstruck. I couldn't form any words. I was just told that I was adopted, well not really as they never wanted me. I was placed with them. No wonder my mother left us when I was a baby and never came around. She never wanted to be a mother. I had to ask her repeat it for fear I misunderstood, "You are saying that we are actually real blood sisters? Triplets? And that Fintan here is our father?"

"Yes, Yes, and Yes. Did it never occur to you girls that you were related? It is so nearly obvious that even the humans here have noticed the strong bond you all have."

Amelia finally said something, "Why tell us all this now and not sooner?"

"Because, little one, Dr. Ludwig and I were attempting to ensure your safety for as long as we could. The Supernatural world has not been apart of your life while you have been here and even though your living conditions may not have been the best here you have been the safest thus far. But you will be eighteen in three days and your Fae awakening will begin. Your bodies will start beginning to change and your powers will grow. You will be leaving this place and you must remain living together during this time so that you will be there for each other during the trying times that you will have in the years to come. You also need to remain together so that your Fae traits will absorb into each other. The more Fae you are around to more Fae characteristics and abilities you will develop. Every Fae awakening is different. Some take up to 10 years for all of their powers to fully mature. Others have only taken a couple. The more abilities you receive the longer it will take for you to reach full supernatural maturity. You will not be given any ability which you cannot wield."

Amelia asked the obvious question. "What abilities will we each develop? I want to fly and have super strength." I simply shook my head and chuckled. She really is the spark of life in our family.

"No one knows that for sure, little one. Every Fae is different and develops different abilities. Most if not all can teleport or POP. Most of us in the Brigant Line can mask our fairy scent. But of all the other abilities who knows. You may also develop other abilities that are not Fae. Since you are also Dae, Witch, and Goddess you may develop some of their abilities.

"I can already tell you, Sookie, that your empathy and telepathy are not Fae abilities, but are Wiccan. Amelia, you premonitions are Dae as is Isabella's fire wielding ability." I cringed as he spoke. I did not like to speak of me and fire.

"No matter what abilities you acquire, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you have supernatural tutors to assist you during your transformations. However, we must keep your supernatural abilities a closely guarded secrect until all three of you reach full maturity as you will all be extremely vulnerable until then. Once you reach full maturity, individually you will be formidable. But the three of you together will be nearly unstoppable and indestructible. You will be each others strength as well as each others weakness. You must do everything you can to ensure each others safety and that the outside world sees you as merely three human friends that live together. Sookie, I love you, but you can be very stubborn and hard headed when you want to be and you need to listen to your sisters and take their advice when it comes to your safety. Remember that any rash decisions you make may not only put your life in danger, but your sisters' as well. But you all need to see each others viewpoints and hear each others opinion before decisions are made. Be smart and don't become complacent. Grow eyes in the back of your head. Listen to your instincts and use your gifts that is why you were given them."

"But were are we to live? We were going to move in with Gran, but I haven't heard from her in over a month and I tried calling her tonight and she wasn't home so I called Jason. He told me that she has been real sick and is now in the hospital. We can't move in with her now. Not with all of this to contend with." Sookie was visibly shaking and I know she wanted answers and she wanted to get the hell out of here and get to her Gran.

"Yes child she has been ill. Her health is fading fast and I think it would be best if you did go to her and live with her. She will need you. All of you. And you will need her. She has been familiar with the supernatural world for many years. I will also be there to help you get settled. Bon Temps is a small town that is far enough off of the supernatural radar that you should have the anonymity that you require during the awaking. You must keep your true natures a secret from all including your Gran. She will know you are "other" and will see some of your gifts, but she must never know your true selves and your lineage. She will love you all very much and will teach how to maintain your human facades to the world."

Dr. Ludwig added, "I will also be there for you. Just because you will be leaving my facility doesn't mean that I will simply wash my hands of you. I will always be there for you medically and spiritually. All you need to do is call and I can be there in a matter of minutes. I will also begin to monitor your Gran's health and will take her as a patient to ensure that she receives the best medical treatment available. I will visit you routinely to observe your physical and mental health during your awakening. It will be stressful on your bodies, but it will not be nothing that you will not be able to endure. You just need to eat right and take care of each other."

"When can we leave?" We all three stated at the same time.

"Well I will have your dismissal papers ready on your birthday. It has been difficult at best as all of your other doctors want to keep you here indefinitely. Against my wishes of course. They even went so far as petitioning a local judge to continue your involuntary commitment as adults. But Fintan and I dealt with those issues. So as you birthday present from me, in three days time you will all be released on your 18th birthday." We all smiled at her. And I actually think she smiled back. I don't think any of us have ever seen the old troll smile and no wonder that is one fucked grill she is sporting.

"I have also established a bank account for each of you in Bon Temps." Oh that perked Amelia up. "There is not much to begin with as to not draw suspicions. You will have to gain employment earn a living. I will always ensure that your basic needs are met and this will help take some of the financial stress off of your Gran, Sookie." Sookie smiled and that thought of her Gran.

"I would love to spoil each of you," Amelia popped up with a huge grin, "but alas that would draw too much unnecessary attention to you. You will need to live simple lives in public." Amelia sunk back down into the couch defeated.

"Don't worry my darling, Amelia, your adoptive father still cares for you in his own way, you will still refer to him as your father and thus he may still spoil you as he did prior to your commitment." She was smiling again. "You just need to ensure not to go overboard and attract attention of any supernatural creatures."

I was worried and wearing my frustrations on my sleeve, "You keep saying that, but what all supernatural creatures are there out there? What else is out there besides fairies, imps, brownies, sprites, elves, witches, demons, goddesses?"

"Well my beautiful Bella, there are vampires of course. There are Were animals, which are beings that are human but can change into their respective animal such as werewolves, were-tigers, were-bears, and were-panthers just to name a few. There are also shape shifters or shifters as they are commonly referred to and they can shape shift into any animal. Weres and shifters are also known as the two natured and it is believed that they may have originated from Fae as one of the Fae abilities is transformation which they can transform into any animal."

We were dumbstruck again. I had to ask, "Why must we stay away from the other supes? What are these dangers you are so afraid of? Why would they care about us?"

"Your abilities especially your Fae abilities will be coveted by many in the supernatural community. Right now with what little powers you already have you would be enslaved by other more powerful supes specifically vampires. Many vampires would kidnap you, bind you to them, and force you into servitude or slavery. You would become their pets or toys. And because of your over half fairy blood you would be fed off of repeatedly because fairy blood is like a drug for vampires. Once they catch your fairy scent they will be drawn to you and if they ever taste your blood they may drain you as they loose control. Many of the younger vampires would not recognize your scent, but would drain you immediately upon tasting you. Older vampires would recognize your scent immediately, but would be able to have some semblance of control and not drain you. You need to avoid vampires at all costs. They are considered to be our natural enemies. You also need to stay out of New Orleans, Amelia, as it has become a haven for Vampires."

"Dr. Ludwig and I will teach you to mask your Fairy scent before you leave this facility. I will not send you out into the world alone without at least that much protection. Do you understand the importance of you maintaining a low profile?"

We all nodded. We didn't like it, it was hell of a lot of information to swallow. But at least we were getting the hell out of here.

"Magnificent, my darlings. Dr. Ludwig make the discharge arrangements. I shall return in three days to take my precious daughters home." With that last statement we heard a POP and he was gone.

We all looked at each other and sighed. We then turned our confused gazes to Dr. Ludwig. "Get your asses to bed. I will see you all back in here tomorrow at 2:00 pm. Get all of your belongings packed by tomorrow evening. I will have them shipped to Bon Temps. Do not tell anyone here staff or patients what your plans are or were you are going. I will cast a spell on everyone to forget that you were ever here. I cannot however, spell your bother, Sookie. He must remember that you were gone, but I will have Fintan spell him to forget why you were here. Now get the hell out and I will see you tomorrow!"

TBC


	3. Sisters

A/N: I thought that I would let you all in on who I envision when I think of these characters.

Amelia – Alyson Hannigan (with red hair and HYPER, HYPER, HYPER.)

Bella - Kristen Stewart (My idea of Bella as having some of Kristen's boldness as well.)

Sookie – Avril Lavigne (at a size 6 with super long blond hair. My Sookie is crass & spunky. Not so much the sweet and precious southern belle. More like the sweet southern punk princess. She will be a handful.)

Godric - Allan Hyde

Eric - Alexander Skarsgard (of course-YUM!)

Pam – Kristin Bauer (I know that Kristin is tall and I had described Pam as petite in chapter one so I went back and updated chapter 1 to describe her as tall. Sorry! I just could not see anyone else as Pam.)

Dr. Ludwig – Marcia de Rousse

Fintan – Peter Facinelli (with jet black hair. You can't go wrong with his gorgeous green eyes and bone structure.)

**WARNING: There is an explicit scene where Sookie describes the sexual abuse she suffers from her Uncle Bartlett. You can skip that paragraph if you wish.**

As always, I do not own anything it all belongs to either Charlaine Harris, Stephenie Meyer, and/or Alan Ball. I'm just out to have a little fun with them.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sisters

Sookie POV

My sisters (I think I like the sound of that) and I walked in silence back to our room hand-in-hand. We needed to process what we were just told on our own terms. We didn't come into contact with any guards on the return and we didn't give a damn if we were caught on any of the surveillance cameras. We just walked.

We stepped into our room and just stood there gazing around at what has been our home for the past several years, but in three days time we would be leaving for good. We are going home. 'Home' that has a whole new meaning now. Still in deep thought when we all came to the same realization at the same time. We softly spoke in unison, "Sisters." We launched ourselves into a much needed group hug. Several minutes and several happy tears later we finally parted.

After wiping the tears from her face, Bella spoke first. "Let's get to sleep. We'll have plenty of time to talk about everything later. Apparently we are going to need our rest." Ames and I sighed and simply nodded and crawled into our beds.

It took everything I had to block out Bella's and Amelia's thoughts. Bella has always been a little harder for me to _hear_ but Ames has always been what I call a loud broadcaster. Tonight, I was determined to give them their privacy. Now was time for private self-reflection. We needed to process what we have learned each in our own way.

Who and what I always thought I was has has now vanished. I have no idea what to expect and for the first time in a long time I feel a little afraid. And that just pisses me off. Wow, we're sisters, triplets, blood. And I guess I was adopted. Really that part isn't that hard to believe. After all I always felt out of place at home with Daddy, Momma, and Jason. Not to mention we didn't look anything a like. Me with my long blond hair and blue eyes versus their all brown hair and brown eyes. I guess the spell Fintan placed on everyone packed quite the whammy to cause everyone to overlook such obvious physical differences. I guess no matter how much magic one wields, it can never make people truly love someone.

I wonder who all Fintan has laid his 'fairy whammy' on. It was obvious he had Bella under his charms the second he appeared in Dr. Ludwig's office. Bella's never been much of a hugger, but as soon as she saw him I could see in her mind that she wanted race over to him and snatch him up and never let go. And to mine and Ames' amazement, she was the first of us to launch into our little group hug.

_***WARNING: DESCRIPTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE IN FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH. Sookie tells Bella and Amelia about the sexual abuse she suffered at the hands of her uncle. If you want you can skip this part you can just go on to the very next paragraph.***_

My thoughts then drifted to my beloved Gran. She was the only one who truly ever showed me affection. She believed me about Uncle Bartlett when everyone else called me a liar. She protected me. I never told any of the doctors here about what he did to me. I've only told Bella and Amelia. About a year after I arrived here, I had the most horrifying nightmare. I was crying out in my sleep begging for Momma and Daddy not to let Uncle Bartlett babysit me. Ames and Bella woke me up and that night I told them everything that that sick son of a bitch did to me. I left no detail out. After I was finished speaking and crying, I felt as if this huge weight that had been suffocating my soul had been lifted. I finally felt as if I could begin to heal. Uncle Bartlett never actually penetrated me, but he did everything else you could imagine. He would place his mouth on me and then force me to take him into my mouth until he came to his completion. The worst of it all was because of my curse. I could literally feel what he was feeling and I didn't understand why I was feeling lust. He would come into my room take his clothes off, sit on my bed and begin stroking himself. He would make me stand up and undress in front of him. He fantasized what it would feel like to lay on top of my small body and thrust himself deeply into my tight, virginity. I still have no doubt that if Gran hadn't ran him off when she did, he would have eventually fulfilled that fantasy. I could not only feel his emotions, but I could actually see all of his sick fantasies playing out in his mind. I have been forced to replay those sick pornographic images ever since. Being able to feel his emotions was the most difficult to heal from because for so many years I didn't realize that those feelings of lust I was experiencing were his and not mine. He would rub himself against my entrance and no matter how disgusted I was, my body still responded to him. At the time, I felt like I was deserving of what he was doing because I did not understand that it wasn't me and I was only channeling his lust.

_*** End of section about Sookie's Sexual Abuse *** _

I am not sure how I would have come to terms with everything that happened if it hadn't been for my sisters. Because of them I was able to heal. I will never forget, but the memories no longer own me. They've made me stronger. Today when I think of Uncle Bartlett, I no longer get nauseous or fold over in pain. I am not weak. I have forgiven Momma and Daddy for not protecting me and most importantly I have forgiven myself. It was never my fault. I said a silent prayer for my sisters and Gran.

Gran. I can't help but wonder if she somehow knew that I was adopted, that I was different. She always treated me so tenderly, kid gloves would probably be a better description. I always thought she acted that way because of my curse, but maybe it was more. I will have to ask Fintan if she knows about the adoption and if not what am I to do if she figures it out, which I am sure she will. Not much ever got past her. I have never lied to her and I never will. If she asks me, I will have to tell her. I know that I have always trusted her with my life. But now I have to think of my sisters' safety as well as my own. I must first discuss it with them. My eyes begin to get heavy. I tell my sisters good night and drift off into the shadow.

Halloween.

Happy birthday to us.

18.

Officially adults.

The awakening.

Going home.

To Gran.

Family

These past few days have flown by. We've been physically and mentally preparing ourselves for the next chapter of our lives. We've been so busy and preoccupied with everything that we have barely even talked about our birthday. It seems to have fallen to the bottom of our priority list. We've packed up what little personal belongings we had to be sent on to Gran's house in Bon Temps.

We passed the majority of our remaining time in our room going over all of the changes in our lives. We also spent several hours each day with Dr. Ludwig as she explained the supernatural world to us. She did her best answering all of our questions. Amelia dubbed these sessions as 'Monsters 101'. Ludwig explained all of the supernatural creatures that we may expect to encounter. But Bella and I were most interested in the politics of it all. It appears that in this realm the vampires were considered the top of the 'supernatural food chain'. They have the respect, the money, the numbers and the organization. Ludwig explained that most Fae possess more abilities than vampires, but too few full blooded Fae live in this realm to establish any strong power base. She informed us that there are several Fae hybrids like us in this world, but they usually live in secrecy away from other supernaturals even from other Fae for safety purposes.

At one point Bella and Amelia asked Dr. Ludwig if they should inform their parents were we were moving to. She told them that it would not be a good idea. Ludwig said that she had already informed their parents that we were initially being released to a group home in Dallas. Ludwig said that she and Fintan had created quite a lengthy fictitious paper trail to help keep the supernatural world off our trail for a while.

Dr. Ludwig told us that it would be safer for everyone involved if we had little direct contact with our adoptive families at least until we reached our supernatural maturity. This included me and Jason. We will be living with Gran, but I am to maintain my distance from Jason. That won't be too hard since I haven't even spoken to him since before I committed. He and the rest of Bon Temps could never know that my sisters and I were anything more than close friends.

Gran has even been told that we are coming to live with her yet. She'll find out when we get there later today. She is still in the hospital and according to Dr. Ludwig she will be released to go home once that we are there to care for her. I haven't seen her in three years. I hope she is even half as happy to see me as I am her. We are all anxious and nervous as to what her reaction will be. She has never met Bella or Amelia, but I've told her all about them. We are finally going to be a family. Just thinking about it makes me tear up. Happy tears.

We walk hand-in-hand to Dr. Ludwig's office for the final time. Since we found out we're sisters we haven't went anywhere without each other. We usually go hand-in-hand too. Now that I think about it makes me smile. I mean we were practically inseparable before, now we are literally joined everywhere we go. It just feels right.

Amelia knocks on Ludwig's office door. I am hit with a front row seat at another of Ames' visions. This one rather fuzzy, but I can still make it out. I see Bella chained to a wall completely nude in some dark concrete room perhaps a basement. She is not alone. There is young looking female vampire standing in front of her. The vamp looks as though she is maybe our age 16 or 17. She has bright red hair and blue eyes. She's got that old Hollywood beauty thing going for her. Oh shit, the bitch is brandishing a rather large dagger. She's touches it to Bella's left breast and makes a long deep cut several inches downward to her stomach. Bella is thrashing about in terrible pain. Then the vision goes dark. Amelia and I immediately look at Bella and then to each other. _"Did you see that?" _Ames asks me mentally. I nod. _"What do you think it means?" Should we tell her?_ I have no idea what to make of what we just saw so I just shake my head to her which is code between us for we will discuss it later. What has my mind racing is that because of the blurriness of the vision suggests that it will happen in the distant future, but Bella looked exactly the same as she does today. The same age, height, weight, hair length, etc. Come to think about it the vision Amelia had a few days ago, the one with all three of us each with a different vampire , we all looked exactly the same in that vision too.

"Come in." Ludwig yells for us to enter. We enter her office for the last time. And as I shake off the residual effects of Amelia's latest glimpse into the future, the realization hits me that we truly are in danger. "Take a seat girls or shall I say ladies. Happy Birthday by the way. We are just waiting for your father to arrive."

Father. That part has been the hardest for me to work through. Nothing against him really. Just that he is my father. It's just that the only man I ever knew as my father I thought was dead for the past couple of years. I have a father. Do I even know what that means? Maybe he will teach me. I am not getting my hopes up though. I will just have to get to know him.

Ludwig looks at each of curiously and asks, "Well now that your Fae awakening is technically in effect, have you noticed any changes today?"

Ames immediately replies, "Hell no! I woke up today and I still can't freaking fly."

Bella and I shake our heads sigh and I drop my mental walls. I chuckle to myself as Amelia is truly disappointed about not being able to fly. She keeps replaying thoughts of jumping off of furniture and taking off into air. I try to 'listen' for Bella. Nothing. Silence. WHAT! I can't 'hear' her.

"I can't hear you, Bella." I tell her.

"I didn't say anything." She responds shaking her head.

"No. I mean I can't 'hear' you." I point to my head. Her eyes go wide. AH, now she gets what I mean. We all look to Dr. Ludwig for an explanation and she simply shakes head.

Dr. Ludwig starts to open her mouth to respond, but then there is a loud POP and Fintan is standing before us.

Bella immediately shouts, "Father!" and darts over and hugs him. Curious. Especially for Bella. He wraps her up in his arms smiling. He kisses her on the forehead. He picks her up effortlessly and twirls her around in circles several times both of them laughing hysterically. Amelia and I just watch the display with admiration. Fintan returns Bella to the floor, but does not release keeping his right arm around her waist. He motions with his other hand for Amelia and me to join them. She and I answer his request and we find ourselves in a group hug with Fintan. Father. He kisses each of us on the forehead and clings to all three of us possessively. This just feels right. It feels like _home_.

Several minutes pass before we hear a throat clearing sound coming from Dr. Ludwig.

"My beautiful daughters. You have pleased me so." He says as he reluctantly releases us from his loving embrace. "Well, I assume you are prepared to leave this place and make a new life for yourselves. Dr. Ludwig, has all the details been taken care of?"

She walks over to us answering, "Yes. All is sorted. Once they have been taught how to mask their Fae scent then they may leave."

I think to myself that before we get started we must first address the issue we were discussing just before he arrived. "Father, right before you arrived I noticed that I cannot 'hear' Bella's thoughts and I cannot feel her emotions either."

"Interesting." He rubs his chin in thought. "Have there been any other awakenings today?" He asked no one in particular. We shake their heads. "I need to test a theory. Bella I am going to utilize Fae magic on you so that we can determine what is causing this. Is that agreeable to you?" Wow he asked first. That goes against what Dr. Ludwig told us about supernatural creatures taking and doing what they will without care of others. But maybe he would not do so if it was not his daughter.

Bella nodded her head in agreement and Father approached her and stated, "Thank you, my precious. I am going to seek to enter your mind and persuade you to respond to me. I need you to make every effort to not submit to my persuasion. Do you understand?"

She nodded and responded, "Yes, Father." Amelia and I looked at each other an shrugged.

"Very well, my dear. Let us begin." He gently placed his hands on her face, closed his eyes and began to chant in an language I didn't recognize. I could feel the power rolling off of him and moving about the room. A few moments later he opened his eyes and burned his eyes into hers. He began to speak to her in a voice that was not his own. It was one of deep malevolence. "Bella, remove your blouse for me."

My protective instincts immediately went on high alert. "Like hell, she will. What the fuck is wrong with you." He turned his stone cold gaze to me as if to will me into silence and obedience. My brain was telling me I needed to shy away, but my blood was urging me to protect my sister. Amelia and I both were slowing inching up behind her. Bella did not submit. He repeated the order with a roar. And again. Bella never moved an inch and never said a word. Ames and I instinctively growled (yes growled) at him.

His features returned to normal. He was smiling and kissed Bella on the top of her head. "My beautiful Bella, I am so proud of you. This is a rare ability you have acquired. What did you feel while I was seeking to enter your mind?"

Bella was beaming. She has not smiled that big in days. The confidence was pouring off of her. She responded, "Before you spoke I could feel your power flowing throughout the room and I did not know what I was suppose to do so I didn't do anything. Then when you said for me to remove my shirt I could feel the magic attempt to enter me but it felt like it bounced off of me. It is hard to explain. Kind of like you tried to throw a ball at my head but it just bounced off. I could feel the force behind the attack, but it did not penetrate. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, my precious. You have developed the ability to shield." He told her.

"Wait. What? Shield? You mean like how I shield myself from the thoughts of others?" I asked him.

"No. Bella's ability seems to come naturally. Sookie, you must make a constant conscience effort to keep the thoughts out. Do you not?" I nodded. "You've said that you create a mental wall to block thoughts. But you can't completely block the emotions. Is this correct?" I nod again.

"I was making a conscience effort to enter Bella's mind with magic and force _my_ will upon _her_. It is similar to vampire glamour only much more powerful. I could not penetrate her mind at all. Bella has the natural ability to instinctively shield her mind completely from any foreign influence to include magic and other forms of mind control. As nothing gets in, nothing gets out either unless she allows it. That is why you can't hear her thoughts. She will have to allow you to do so."

"Sookie, when you hear thoughts and feel emotions nothing is consciously seeking to enter your mind. Let me think on the best way for me to describe this to you. It is as if your mind is like a radio receiving random data or in your case thoughts and emotions and once you receive them they then play out in your mind. When you create your "wall" to block the thoughts you are in all actuality are not blocking anything. You are simply turning the volume down so you do not hear them. Since you are not eliminating the thoughts and emotions from entering your mind and only turning the sound down, I fear that you will susceptible to vampire glamour and other forms of mind control."

What he was saying made since. It explained why I could never completely block the emotions. I was never blocking them, I was only turning down their intensity. Wow a lot to think on.

He continued. "Bella, you need to learn to recognize the energy signature to your shield so you can begin to manipulate it to your will. You need to be able to raise and lower your shield at will so that you may allow Sookie to read your thoughts when you wish her to. It would be quite beneficial for the two of to be able to communicate in such ways. You also need to attempt to expand your shield to possibly encompass others. If you can learn to master it then you would be able to completely protect your sisters' minds along with yours especially from vampire glamour."

Dr. Ludwig spoke up, "Fintan, I can spell them all to ensure they are always protected from vampire glamour." We all nodded appreciatively. "Very well. I shall retrieve the items I will need. I will return shortly. Fintan, perhaps you should instruction on their scent masking." She hopped off of her chair and exited her office.

He turned to us. "Yes it is time. Daughters, please sit." He motioned to the sofa. "As you are each nearly ½ Fae as am I. Your scent is undeniably Fae and quite potent. Also, the longer you are in the presence of other Fae your scent will only increase and it may or may not diminish over time. When in the presence of other Fae or while in Faery your bodies will instinctively absorb and share each others' Fae "Light". The Light of each Fae is sometimes referred to as their essential spark. All of your Fae abilities come from your Light to include your healing abilities. Your Light will enhance your ability to heal physically and mentally. Let me explain. You have a cut on your hand it would normally take a week to heal. With your Light, it could heal in as little as a couple of days. If you are in the presence of other Fae thus sharing their light. it could heal in a matter of minutes depending on how many Fae are present. Masking your Fae scent is imperative. Other supernaturals will recognize it. They may not be able it identify what it is, but they will definitely recognize you as not human. Vampires will be your most imminent threat as they will not be able to control themselves in your presence and would drain you. Are you ready?"

"Hell yes!" Amelia pipes in. "I still want to meet a vampire some day and not end up like an empty Capri-Sun juice pouch. RESPECT THE POUCH! RESPECT IT!" She always makes me laugh.

"Let's begin." He went to open all of the office windows. "We need to eliminate as much of our scent as possible from this room.

"First lesson in manipulating your Fae abilities is that you must first find the Light inside of you. Anytime you wish to use one of your Fae abilities your must find your light first. Once you've located it you will always know how and where to find it. The first time is the most difficult.

"Masking ones scent does not require a constant conscience effort. After finding your light you then need will it to do your wishes. You must will your Light to simply turn your scent on and off at will. Now to locate your light. First, close your eyes and clear your mind. Breathe in deeply through your nose then out through your nose. Again. Again. Concentrate on nothing but your breathing. In and out. Focus on the energy within each breath. That energy is your light. You should recognize it immediately."

I do as instructed and as I breathe in and out deeply over and over, I begin see and feel a bright blue light surround and fill me. I immediately recognize it as mine. It is who I am. It is me.

I can hear Father saying, "Your light is a bright white light full of warmth and love. It should surround you and fill you. Do you have it?"

Wait. What? Mine's blue not white. "No. my light is blue not white." I inform him.

"Yeah, mine's green." Amelia tells us.

"Uh, mine is red." Bella adds.

He sighs and continues, "I thought this might happen. I will explain your colors further once we are finished. Let's continue the current lesson. Now that you have found your light you need to make a mental connection with it and trace it back to its source inside of you. Once you do you should be totally engulfed within it. Now will it to turn your Fae scent off. Once you have done so please open your eyes and but remember to keep breathing."

I can't explain it blue all around me everywhere. It is the most beautiful experience of my life. It feels as though I was swallowed up by my light. It is my very essence. I have never felt so warm and safe. I reach out and run my fingers through it. It feels like warm liquid silk. I will it to turn off my scent. I know immediately that it is done and I reluctantly open my eyes. I look over to Amelia and Bella as they open their eyes as well.

"Very good my daughters. You have made me so proud. You have learned to find your light and turn off your scent." He smiles and clasps his hands together. "Many full Fae needed days even weeks to locate their light. And you have done so in a mere minutes. You are truly special."

His expression changes to one of concern, "This leads me to the 'other' in your blood. I believe that the Wiccan, Dae, and Goddess traits that you have inherited greatly assisted you in finding your light so quickly and your otherness is what makes your light your unique colors. I also believe that you will possess many some Dae, Wiccan, and Goddess abilities in addition to your Fae ones. It only makes sense that the color of your light will give us an idea of what 'other' abilities will be your most dominate second only to your Fae abilities.

"Isabella, you said your light is red. Well, the color red is closely attributed with the Dae realm. And Amelia, my sweet, your light is green." She nodded. "The color green is closely related to the earth and the Wiccans."

"Great, I a freaking witch. How lame is that? I am never gonna fly." She pouted. The rest of us chuckled.

He then turned to me concern evident on his face, "Susanna, your light is blue. Is it not?" I nodded. "I was afraid so. Sookie, blue is the color of the Goddess. Freya to be specific. This concerns me greatly, my dear. Freya is very powerful and protective of her family. If she deems you worthy, she will remove you from this realm and place you to Avalon for the rest of eternity." Hold on. Goddess. Freya. Kidnap me. OK panic setting in. Can't breathe. Room is spinning. Need my light. Blue light everywhere. Then darkness. So much Darkness, everywhere.

I woke on the sofa with a worried Bella staring down at me. "Sookie, look at me. Can you hear me. Breathe Sookie. Breathe!" She shouts.

"Yes, Dear God, I hear you." I sat up and gazed at my surroundings. I must have only been out only a few minutes. "What happened."

Amelia was first to respond, "Holy Hell, your whole body erupted into the huge ball of blue light for a few seconds and then you passed out. It was amazing. I got such a rush. It made me feel like I drank 5 Red Bulls. Father said I feel this way because you shared you light with us."

"The last thing I remember was you telling me about being kidnapped away to Avalon." I asked him.

"Yes. But not really kidnapped. When I say you have the goddess in your blood. It is more like you are about one-eighth part demi-god. All three of you of course. Let me explain further. The Goddess Freya conceived a daughter, Gillian, with one of the most powerful Warlocks, Proteus.

"The beautiful seductress demon, Lilith, seduced and bedded Braedan Brigant of the Water Fae. Together they conceived Damon. Damon and Gillian were fated mates and together they conceived your mother, Astrid. And like my beloved Astrid, Gillian also died in child birth. You see Freya is your great grandmother. She lost both her daughter and granddaughter in child birth. She will not loose a great granddaughter as well. If she feels that you life is in imminent danger she will remove you from world permanently to ensure your safety." OK. I am still not feeling any better about this situation.

"Why would she only take me? When Ames and Bella have the same blood as me." I was wining, I know. But it just doesn't make sense. Why would I be different?

He sits down next to us, "More that likely she would take all three of you, to keep all of her great granddaughters safe. However, since Sookie's Fae light is most like that of the goddess, I feel that Freya will be watching her closely and I suspect that she will be attuned with her specifically. You may even be able to speak directly to her during meditation and prayers."

Being raised a Christian has never really prepared me for anything like this. Fairies, Demons, Witches, Goddesses, Vampires, Shifters, and Weres oh my! Just then Dr. Ludwig returned with three separate silver chalices with some sort of concoction. She began chanting in a language I have never heard and hands each of us a chalice. "You need to drink the entire contents in one drink and do not eat or drink anything else for the next hour. By then the potion should have taken effect and you will be protected from vampire glamour."

My sisters and I look at each other and then our chalices and without thought we simultaneously whispered, "Blessed be." then drank. Immediately after we finished our drink each of our lights exploded from our bodies and the room was filled with the brightest green, blue, and red lights I have ever seen. After a few seconds our lights returned to our bodies and we simply stared at one another. Speechless. Yep even Amelia.

I am getting rather overwhelmed so I ask, "Can we just go home to Gran now. We can pick up where we left off another time."

"Of course, my dear. Come my daughters let's be off." He reaches for us and takes us each into another loving embrace. Placing a chaste kiss on each of our foreheads. Then POP.

OK a shit load of dizziness and nausea. Good thing that Father still had his arms wrapped tightly around all of us or I may have passed out again today.

Amelia is on overload and shrieks, "Yesssss. Whew hew! That was awesome. Fuck flying I wanna POP. We soooo need to learn how to do that like yesterday." OK, I think someone did slip her a dozen of Red Bulls at lunch.

Now that my mind has cleared I see that we are standing in the parking lot of the Hospital in Monroe, Louisiana, just on the edge of Renard Parrish. The farmhouse is only about 15 minutes from here. I am so close to home. I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"This is as far as I go for today. You're on your own from here." He hands Bella a large envelope and a set of keys. "All your legal documents are in here. Such as you hospital release papers, driver's licenses, social security cards, birth certificates, passports, and $50,000.00 in cash to help you get established until you get jobs. Use it wisely and do not deposit it into the bank. That will only draw suspicion. Hide it somewhere close and safe. You always need to ensure you have enough cash available to you immediately. You never know when you may need to abruptly up leave the area for an extended time with out any forewarning. Here is also a set of car keys to that car which is now yours." He points to a crappy old yellow four door car that looks to be about 15 years old. I can't even tell what model it is. Amelia looks at it and groans loudly. "I know it isn't much to look at," he says, "but it runs good and after all you are supposed to begin living a simple life. It has a full tank of gas and the title and other papers are in the glove compartment. Bella, the car was placed in your name as it was easiest to use your personal information to efficiently camouflage the purchase. I must go now. I will see you soon. My contact information is in the envelope in case of an emergency. Sookie, your Gran is in room 234. Go to her and be happy, child."

"Goodbye, my beautiful girls. I will miss you so." He gave each of us a possessive hug and a with a POP he was gone.

"We're home." I say as we went headed into the hospital to collect Gran and go home to Bon Temps.

TBC

* * *

Well what do you think so far? Next chapter or two will speed up drastically. I felt like I had to lay enough background for our heroines to make the plot easier to play out. I promise we will be hearing from the vampires soon. Probably in the chapter 4 if not then definitely chapter 5. They just haven't been speaking to me as much as the girls. There will definitely be some supernatural creatures up next. I don't know, but maybe the more reviews I get then Eric will want to come out and play. Let's see.


	4. First Contact

A/N: Amelia is a blast to write. I wasn't so sure if I could pull this chapter off from her POV. I see her as a smart ass with little to no mouth filter who is always wanting to make the most fun out of every situation. While writing the first draft of this chapter I had about five too many glasses of wine and had a lot of fun with it. Only draw back was that I had to proofread it beyond an inch of my life. I kept the plot and most of Amelia's views. So hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review.

As always, I do not own anything it all belongs to Charlaine Harris, Stephenie Meyer, and/or Alan Ball. I'm just out to have a little fun with them.

* * *

Chapter 4: First Contact

5 years later - Halloween

Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Bon Temps, LA

Amelia POV

"Hey Ginger, how about some refills over here." I just give him my signature 'kiss my ass' look. He pretends he didn't notice and continues, "Me and friends have been working hard all day out in this heat to improve the roadways of this fine county. So how about you swing your sweet ass over this direction with those beers."

Ugh! "That's Amelia to you, Stackhouse. Or better yet Miss Broadway. Only my friends are allowed to call me Ginger. And what the hell do you mean all day it's only noon." Man, I fucking hate Sookie's brother. He is such an arrogant prick, thinking he's God's gift to women. I go to the bar to retrieve "the prick's" beers when Sam gives me this look that says 'watch your mouth and get your ass back to work'.

I couldn't help myself I had to respond to that look, "Go to hell, Sam. If you don't like the way I am doing my job then send me home. I'm only filling in this afternoon to help your ass out. If you want to be an ass then I'll go home and come back when my shift actually begins. Like it's my fault that Jason Stackhouse is the biggest prick in the tri-county area." I said that last part loud enough to be heard back in the kitchen. Terry Bellfleur was laughing his ass off so hard that he dropped his spatula. I spin around and take the beers to the prick's table.

I smiled as I sat the beers in front of Hoyt, Lafayette, and Rene. I wiped the smile completely off my face then gave Jason his beer. I silently took their orders and as I was walked away I heard, "She's just still pissed because all I did was let her suck my dick. I wouldn't fuck her." I knew exactly who said it "the prick". I know that Sam heard him as well and he just snickered. I am so tired of his shit too.

I couldn't stop my mouth, I turned to Jason and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Yeah I have to admit. I was a dumb ass. I gave you the best blow job of your pathetic life like two years ago and when you went down on me, or I think that is what the fuck you were trying to do, I left your ass sittin' there naked on the tailgate of your piece of shit truck. Like I would let you fuck me after getting worst head I've ever had. And here you are two years later still upset because I am one of three females under the age of forty in a 100 mile radius that you haven't fucked and it just pisses you off that you ain't never gonna get any either. Get over yourself, Stackhouse. You may be an Adonis to some of the girls around here, but to "the Barbies" you are a nothing, but a worthless piece of shit in a pretty wrapper." My temper was steadily rising. Lafayette and Hoyt were laughing so hard that Lafayette spit his beer across the table and Hoyt started choking on his. I had to force myself to calm down, but I couldn't hold back the smirk on my face.

I turn around and walk back to the bar where I see Sam is obviously pissed off at me. He doesn't say anything and just points to the back door for employees only. I take off my apron, wad it up and throw it at his head. Smiling at him I say, "I'll be back at 5, sweetheart." He just huffs, so I blow him a kiss and head out the back door to my jeep wrangler.

Sam is always threatening to fire me, but I know he never will. He and I both know that to fire me would mean my sisters would quit and he 'loves' Sookie too much. So he puts up with my shit in the hopes that one day Sookie will give him the time of day. Yeah, right. Not to make excuses, but if Sam would have even showed me the slightest ounce of respect then maybe I would have returned it.

A few weeks after we moved here we began our job search. Since all of Bon Temps knew Sookie and knew that she had been in a mental institution along with us thanks to Jason's big mouth no one would hire us. Sam Merlotte opened his bar a few months before we moved here. The three of us went in for dinner one night and we were immediately surrounded by a bunch of horny ass red necks. We asked Sam if he needed any help and he hired all three of us on the spot.

We weren't old enough to work behind the bar, but that wasn't were he needed us. He put us openly out on display dressed in uniforms that rivaled those of the waitress' at the Hooters over in Shreveport. The three of us quickly became the local attraction. The locals dubbed us "the Barbies." Sookie became blond Barbie. Bella's brunette Barbie and I'm ginger Barbie. Dumb I know, but they were too busy checking us out to bother themselves with remembering our names. To our chagrin the nicknames have stuck. We've grown used to them, but it can still be annoying.

Sam immediately recognized his increased profits as a result our employment. We drew in the type of crowd that would come in for a big dinner and stay 'til closing drinking their hard earned money away. He also recognized there was even more money to be made with all three of us on shift together. Sam always scheduled us together on his busiest nights 'til closing. His other waitresses are Arlene, Holly, and Dawn. He has a few temps that he calls in from time to time, but they never work with us so I can't remember their names. Arlene and Holly work the lunch shifts and Dawn fills in when and where Sam needs her. Sam hired Dawn about six months ago to replace Maudette after she went to work at a goth bar in Shreveport. Occasionally, like today, Sam'll have one of us cover for Arlene or Holly because they have issues with their kids and call in ALOT. We all know that Sam calls Dawn in for shifts when he wants to get lucky. Even though everyone knows that he pines away for Sookie, he is still a man and will screw any willing female that's readily available. And believe me Dawn is always willing and readily available to several males in Bon Temps.

My Sisters and I have made Sam a small fortune over the years. We know and he knows it. In fact, word about "the Barbies" had spread and the manager of the Shreveport Hooters came in about a year after we started working here and offered us jobs on the spot with a 25% pay raise. We politely declined because we're supposed to be living under the radar after all. Shreveport is nearly an hour away which would be too far to commute and we couldn't move away from Gran. Sam knows how lucky his is to have us as his waitresses. We bust our butts and he knows he can always rely on us. The only time we've ever asked off was last spring when Gran got sick again. When Gran finally passed away last May, despite Dr. Ludwig's greatest efforts, we were all devastated. Sookie has only recently begun to move forward.

For some reason ever since we first started working at Merlotte's, Sam has had this hateful attitude towards me specifically. He's indifferent to Bella and lusts after Sookie something pitiful. I swear he gets an erection every time she smiles at him. We still haven't figured him out completely. We know he's a shifter. Of course, he thinks we're ignorant of his little secret. Fintan was none too pleased. First he thought that working as waitresses was beneath us and he was even more displeased that we would be working for a shifter. But we explained that no one else would hire us and we had to find work. He finally understood, but we had to promise him that we would keep our abilities in check and keep our scent masked at all times. We also promised him that we would take on-line college courses and later on we'd attend Tulane in Shreveport. I guess you could say we've been hiding out in plain sight.

Sam along with the rest of the town are still are unaware that we are sisters. They believe we're just roommates. And let me tell you, the rumors have flourished. The local folk love to make speculations about what goes on inside of our house. They imagine anything from three-way lesbian action to all out orgies with guys from Monroe. Our isolated personal lives don't help our clause any. We rarely have company and when we do it is usually in large non-intimate group settings. And we rarely go out on the town to socialize. Only exception was one very stupid, drunken night and my biggest dumb ass moment ever with Jason Stackhouse. I prefer women and I have no excuses other than I let my curiosity get the best of me. And was I sorely disappointed. It really was the worst oral sex I have ever had. My sisters have steered clear of any type of intimate relationship, but I've on rare occasions had a little fun with some of our more attractive female supernatural tutors. What can I say when I turn on my charms, most supes become putty in my hands and my mouth. I am still technically a virgin and maybe that was what my subconscious was really wanting that night with freaking Stackhouse, but I am so glad I came to my damn senses and took my ass home before things got really out of hand.

Sookie and Bella haven't shown any interest in dating. Sookie had always been too busy taking care of Gran and Bella's always doing research about all things supernatural.

When we moved in with Gran five years ago, Jason was pissed to say the least. But of course Gran welcomed us with open arms. Jason let his jealousy get the best of him. He accused Sookie of taking advantage of Gran by returning to Bon Temps in the first place and then by bringing her 'defective' friends with her. Early on he constantly tried to convince Gran to make us move out and get our own place. Naturally Gran would hear nothing of it. She was an amazing woman that we all loved dearly. She was the best mother figure any of us ever had. She was the only mother I had ever really known since my adoptive mother died in a car accident when I was less than a year old.

Jason has kept his distance from us for the most part. Gran would always invite him over every Sunday afternoon for her famous fried chicken. He wasn't about to miss a free meal so he would always come, and just to make matters worse he sometimes brought his Saturday night romp along. I suppose he was trying to show Bella and me just how desired he believed he was. It pissed him off to no end that Bella and I still wouldn't give him the time of day. I guess we could really cramp his Adonis ego.

I pulled onto Hummingbird Lane like I have done many times these past five years. I turn onto our drive and see that Bella's Ford Explorer and Sookie's Chevy Blazer were parked behind the house. I park next to Sookie's Blazer. We bought our cars used 2 years ago. They are still in good working condition and they help to maintain our low profile in the community. They are make and models that can easily be afforded on a waitress' wages.

I bound up the steps on the back porch and enter the house. I found Bella and Sookie singing while preparing an early dinner in the kitchen.

"So what are you doing home?" Sookie asked in an accusatory tone while tapping her foot and a hand on her hip. Bella was smirking.

"Don't tell me that the sniveling _**dog**_ already called and snitched me out." Bella nodded. "Well did he tell you about the crap your _**brother**_ started and how he just stood there and allowed him to talk to me like a piece of garbage?"

"No he didn't. Please explain it to me." Sookie said as I started to recite everything that happened. They didn't agree with all the stuff I said to Jason, specifically the part about the blow job.

"Oh Ames, you've got to stop masturbating so much you are turning your brain to mush." Sookie deadpanned. Well she had me there. What can I say the lifestyle that we live is NOT conducive to my sexual needs. They may be fine with not getting any, but I definitely suffer.

All kidding aside, Sookie and Bella are on my side this time. And they are definitely pissed at Jason. Sam too because he did nothing to protect me, one of his employees who was being verbally molested. The way we saw it I was forced defend myself.

Sookie's going to serve Sam's ass on a platter when she sees him tonight. I don't need to get a vision to see that I'll be receiving a reluctant apology from Sam Merlotte. It will chap his ass to do so, but he won't want Sookie pissed at him and he knows that all of our employment options are much more open now. We all have our undergrad degrees from Tulane not to mention the offer from Hooters was open ended.

Bella checks the want ads weekly and makes calls daily making job inquires on our behalves. However, due to lack of employment in Renard Parrish we must either remain at Merlotte's or move to Shreveport. It is not in our best interests to move until we reach our supernatural maturity which is currently the most important issue. We can't put a price on the privacy and anonymity we have in Bon Temps.

We have been slowly acquiring some of our supernatural abilities over the years, but according to Fintan we probably have at least two or three years possibly longer before we reach or supernatural maturity. Some of the abilities are Fae and some are from our maternal side. Fintan told us that he hoped the awakening would be faster for us, but it appears to be happening even slower than most Fae. He says it may be because we are not around enough other Fae and/or that we do not regularly use the abilities we've received other than when practicing with our tutors when they have time to work with us, which has not been all that often as of recently. He says that we will not be given more than we can take and until we master that which has already been given we will not move forward.

Which reminds me, "Happy birthday to us." I say sullenly to no one in particular. We all just shrug and sigh. We used to look forward to our birthday, but in the past three we have become weary. Based on past precedents, we will probably make a leap forward in our abilities today. Where we once thought this day to be exciting, now we see it as just more added stress to our lives. "I haven't noticed anything new yet today, have either of you?" I ask.

Bella turned to me and answered, "No, but... but I woke up with the strangest feeling that has not yet subsided. It's like I have this extra surge of energy. At first I attributed it to simple nerves, but as the morning has progressed it feels like I've got a serious rush of adrenaline without coming down. I don't know how else to explain it." Over the years, in addition to Bella's abilities to shield her mind and to create and manipulate fire, she has acquired translation, which is the ability to recognize and understand any language she hears or reads. She also acquired Fae Glamour, which allows her the ability to manipulate the mind of humans and some supernatural creatures. She rarely gets to practice her abilities because of the nature of the abilities themselves so she has not yet mastered all of them.

"I feel it too and it's exactly the way it feels too. I didn't want to say anything. I just assumed I was nervous about this birthday in particular since it will be our first one without Gran here for moral support." Sookie nearly whispered looking down at the floor. She has nearly mastered her ability to mute others' thoughts and emotions. In addition, she acquired the ability to transmit her thoughts to me, Bella, and Fintan. She can't transmit to others we assume because they are not blood related. And she can't transmit to Bella unless she drops her shield and allows her to. Sookie has also acquired the ability to manipulate the wind and water to her will. She has also acquired the Fae combat ability. She can observe any fighting technique and mimic it. She also can pick up any weapon and instinctively know how to master it with deadly force.

"Since I was fairly busy while at work, I haven't noticed anything. But if I do feel what you were feeling, if you hadn't said anything I probably wouldn't have paid it much notice since I am already so damn high strung as it is. And since Jason and Sam got under my skin so quickly, my nerves have already been on full ass kicking alert. But now even though I've calmed down and am basically over being pissed, I can still feel butterflies in my stomach. Do you suppose it's the same thing?"

"Could be I've had that all morning too. Whatever it means or whatever it is I'm not looking forward to it." Bella stressed.

"Well obviously Fintan is the only one that could shed some freaking light on any of this and of course he is still not coming around." We haven't heard much out of him over the past year. We originally thought it was because Gran was sick and he was giving us our space, but even after she passed he's only come around when I summoned him almost like he is purposefully drifting away from us. Oh yeah, did I say that I've acquired the ability to wield wiccan magic. I only need to think of a spell I need and I will instinctively know how to cast it, like a summoning spell for our dear Father, Fintan. He and I've not become as close as he has to Sookie and Bella. I love and respect him as he is my father, but something keeps me from being smitten like Sookie and Bella. They both love him unconditionally, but then again they both have hearts the size of Louisiana. I can also feel the energy from the earth. It is hard to explain, but it's like I have a connection with the ground under me. While practicing with that connection I caused slight tremors like a small earthquake. I haven't practiced that again for obvious reasons. "Shall I summon dear old dad?" I ask.

Bella's eyes twinkled. "Maybe you should. I think he would want to know if all three of us are experiencing the same thing. And I do miss him terribly. We haven't seen him in over three months since you summoned him last." Bella is so devoted to Fintan. It's admirable. I just hope he never does anything to break that the trust she has in him. It would literally break her heart. I won't be held responsible for what I do to him if he or anyone else causes either of my sisters pain. "Summon him sister."

"OK. Stand back." I tell them as we move into the living room. I begin to chant, "Blood to Blood, I call to thee. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, come to me." As I repeat the chant three times I picture Fintan in my head. We hear the POP and he is standing before us looking none to pleased to be here. His eyes look as thought he has aged 100 years since we last saw him.

"My dearest daughters, now is not the best time. I cannot stay. I know it is your birthday and I apologize that I must take my leave. I hope to be able to explain soon. But I cannot remain for your own safety. I love you dearly and I know what you are feeling. I feel it as well. It is simply our protective intuition. You've always had it, but it now grows stronger as you mature. Something is coming. I know not what. Just be prepared. Be safe and take care of each other." And with that he was gone with a POP. I couldn't help but think, _Shit! Thanks for all the help. Cryptic much?_

"No kiddin'." Sookie answered my thought.

"Shit, stop doing that. I thought you didn't listen to us unless the circumstances called for it." I scold her. I know she says I am a loud broadcaster, but I value my private thoughts just as much as she does.

"Sorry. I guess I slipped and for what it's worth you broadcasted that thought louder than you usually do. You were practically screaming it." She answered properly chastised.

We returned to the kitchen ate in silence. Fintan's abrupt explanation and departure was not that completely unexpected to any of us. But what was unexpected was his warning of something coming which could mean a great many different things.

After dinner we head out to the back yard to bask in some late afternoon sun before getting ready for work. Halloween was always a big deal at Merlotte's. We've went in costume every year. This year is no exception. We had decide to go with the 'hide in plain sight'thing again. We're each going to dress up as a different fairy from that new animated Disney film, _Tinkerbelle_. Why not? We're going all out. We've got the cutest little fair dresses that just barely cover all the required girly parts. We are painting our faces so that they shine and sparkle not to mention the glitter hair spray. We will definitely have a twinkle about us which won't be hurt our tips tonight.

We spread out an old blanket on the grass next to the small pond we added several years ago. We need to be connected to our elements of sun, air, water, and earth. We lay there soaking it all up, not to work on our tans, but to recharge our Light. Physically, we haven't changed since the day we turned 18. Every little last detail remains the same down to the exact length of our hair. I tried cutting about 12 inches off of mine once and when I woke the next morning it had literally grown back overnight. Sookie from time to time adds dark blond or red highlights through her hair, but after a couple of days they simply disappear. If we get injured, we are usually healed within 24 to 48 hours. But we've only received mild injuries such as minor lacerations, bruises, black eyes, twisted ankles, broken fingers, etc. Those usually occur during our training sessions or at Merlotte's. Yeah, I know, who would've thought that waitressing could be considered a full contact sport.

After a couple of hours outside, we head to our rooms to shower and get into costume. We meet downstairs in the living room at 4:45 pm. If we leave right now we will just make it to work on time, but that's what Sam gets for acting like the dog he turns into. I'm ready first as always. Probably because no matter what I'm doing, it's always at warp speed. I'm dressed as the red headed garden fairy, Rosetta. Sookie comes hopping down the stairs as Tinkerbelle herself. Duh! "Bella, hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Sookie yells up the stairs at her. A couple of minutes later Bella sashays down the stairs dressed as Fawn, the brunette animal fairy. Her hair is braided all the way down her back in the most intricate braid inlaid with colorful ribbons. We look amazing. I don't need to get a vision to see the tip jar being stuffed full before nine. "It's probably a good thing that Father didn't stay longer. I don't think he would've approved of our work uniforms this evening." Sookie snickered. "Only thing that would make our costumes better would be to smell like real fairies as well."

I get an idea, "Well, you know we always could..."

Bella interrupts, "No! We will NOT! Do you not remember Father's warning. I know we feel as one heck of an adrenaline rush and we're feeling pretty damn invincible right now. But we will NOT start getting careless now. It's only Halloween after all and this is the fourth time we have done this. We continue as always. That includes masking our scent. Got it?" She orders.

Sookie and I just sighed and nod our agreement. "You never want to have any fun, Killjoy. I would say cock block, but then again that isn't exactly gender accurate where I'm concerned." I accuse and couldn't help, but chuckle. Sookie and I just winked at each other and we lock up and head out. We quickly jump in my jeep and headed to work.

We arrived at Merlotte's with four minutes to spare. Bella was first to walk into Sam's office to stash her purse in Sam's desk. Once she was out of sight Sookie and I turned our scent on for about three seconds. It was only long enough to leave the faintest scent on us. It just enough to make the humans think they smelled wildflowers and cookies. Then we stowed our purses away too.

Bella could immediately smell us. She raised an eye brow and warned, "If the crap hits the fan tonight because of your recklessness just know that I will hold you both responsible. Now let's get to work. I didn't spend 45 minutes braiding my hair for nothing." She walked out of Sam's office with a smirk. She may never admit to wanting to have fun, but there has been many times that she admits to have a blast with the shit that Sookie and I managed to get ourselves into. Now it's time to go have some fun.

We got out on the floor and relieved Arlene. Dawn was working a double shift. As she walked by headed to Sam's office to change into a pathetic playboy bunny costume, Sookie face went rigid. She projected to me and Bella, _'Nothing to worry about. I just heard her thoughts. She was replaying her afternoon. Apparently, she and Sam have already fucked once in his office after she came in to replace Amelia this morning and then again in his Bronco when she took her break a couple of hours ago. And I am got quite the porno replayed. Every scream, grunt, and thrust. I hope they give each other the clap.'_ We just nonchalantly nodded and began to flit around to our tables to begin our night.

Just to fuck with him, I had to ask Sam, "So, why do you insist on your employees working in costume tonight, when you are still in the same ugly ass jeans and flannel that you had on last time I saw you?"

He is obviously still pissed at me as he answers, "It's my fucking bar and I'll dress as I please and if you didn't want to wear a costume then I guess you could have kept your ungrateful ass at home." Wow, I see he still got his ass hat on.

Sookie hears what he says to me and then remembers how Sam behaved toward me this morning and how he was less than truthful with her on the phone when he called to snitch me out, the pussy. "Sam Merlotte, if you don't learn to start respecting your employees and ensuring they are treated properly by your clientele then you can consider yourself as having three less waitresses effective immediately. Because my roommates and I have the right to come to our place of employment and not be subjected to such a hostile environment in which our boss does nothing to prohibit it. You can consider yourself officially warned. Do you understand me?" Damn, she went all legal eagle on his ass. Did I mention that Sookie was pre-law?

Sam's and Dawn's mouth just hit the floor. After a few moments he gathered himself and responded, "Yes. I'm sorry. You're right. I apologize for seeming indifferent the situation that occurred this morning. It won't happen again." He told her. Yeah right, my ass it won't happen again. Of course it's kind of funny how he was apologizing to her and not to me. Sookie noticed right off. "Sam Merlotte, it is not me that you need to be apologizing to now is it."

He groaned and turned to me, "Sorry." He simply said. I guess that was the best I was going to get. What the hell had I done to make this asshole hate me so much. Oh, well I can't seem to give a shit right now. I'll reflect over my conflict issues with Sam Merlotte another time. I have work to do, flirting to commence, and tips to collect.

On normal nights Merlotte's only has a jukebox with the volume down low and Sam absolutely forbids any kind of signing or dancing. But on special occasions I guess he is capable of pulling that stick out of his ass and tonight he rented a nice karaoke set up. And for some damn reason I feel like singing.

Lafayette was back in the kitchen working on his evening specials. He was dressed as a flamboyant pimp with a purple feather in his hat and all. He looked amazing. Merlotte's is Lafayette's second job. He works with Jason on the road crew during the day and is one Sam's cooks in the evenings. Lafayette works nearly every night that we do. We have a lot of fun together and make one heck of a team. But tonight Dawn was here so it was as if we had an odd man out. I don't like Dawn. To put it bluntly I think she is nothing more than a low class slut. Not that I would begrudge anyone from having a little fun, but when you screw Sam Merlotte then Jason Stackhouse then Sam again all in the same night and while you are being paid to work by one of the dudes you just screwed then you have earned the title of slut in my book.

About an hour into our shift, Sookie asks Sam to take a picture of the three 'fairies' and our Laf, our pimp, for her. We were all posing when Jason strolls in with Hoyt and Renee. They sit down in Sookie's section. Thank God she immediately goes to wait on them or I may have let my mouth write a check that my butt couldn't cash.

So far the night was going great. I went over to the karaoke machine and fired it up. Now my sisters and I are far from professional quality singers, but we can hold our own. Over the years Gran taught us all how to sing and play the piano. Sookie is actually the best signer and Bella is the best on the piano. But we all do both pretty damn well I thought.

I selected one of my favorite Avril Lavigne songs, What The Hell. Sookie and Bella immediately know the song when the music begins. They smile and grab a microphone to join me in the Ooohhs, Yeah-Yeah's, and the chorus. I start off signing and dancing.

We finished the song to cheers, and whistles. We were all smiling and blushing as we put the microphones us. Sam was giving us that 'get your asses back to work, I don't pay you to sing' look. We went back to tending to our tables while being eye fucked by every male in the place. When allof sudden a damn vampire strolls into the bar. He steps about ten feet in and takes a deep breath sniffing the air and smiles. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

OK. I know that we were wanting to meet a vampire ever since they came out of the coffin, but this dude just just gave me the creeps. Thankfully the creepy vampire sits down in Dawn's section. He's about six feet tall with dark brown hair. His eyes are completely black with lust. Oh shit bloodlust. I send my thoughts to Sookie as loud as I can, _'Look at his eyes. You suppose it's the bloodlust?'_ She simply shrugs her shoulders and turns to Bella. Bella's face turns to stone.

Dawn goes to the bar and tells Sam that the vamp at table 6 wants a True Blood. Sam growls. Yep, go figure, the dog growled. I couldn't help but snicker even though we were in deep shit. Sam tells Dawn, "Tell him that we have never had a vampire in here before so I haven't stocked any true blood. Apologize and tell him that if he plans to return then I will consider stocking it in the future." Dawn returns to the vamp and repeats Sam's words. He nods and thanks her with a fake greasy smile that was so slimy I needed shower. Me and my sisters listen further in gloom. If he plans on returning then we may be giving Sam our 2 week notice. He instead for a glass of red wine and asked her to inform the owner of the establishment that he has moved into the area and may be returning in the near future. FUCK!

Bella immediately grabs Sookie and me by the arms yells to Sam, "We are taking a quick break." She snatches us out the back door and we pile in my jeep. Bella's tone is serious and calm, "Well, what are your thoughts and opinions on this latest development especially since he obviously smelled fairy as soon as he walked in. I saw him sniff the air so I propelled my shield out around you both in an attempt to mask any further scent he could have smelled from you. I can't keep him from smelling your lingering scent around the room. But he obviously knows that one or more fairies has been in here and recently."

Sookie immediately responds, "I can't 'hear' him. I turned the volume up completely and all I got was a black void. Like all of his thoughts were being sucked away like he has a black hole inside his head. I could slightly feel his emotions. He was full of lust and hunger, but he seemed to have it under control. I assume it is because he is a vampire. No matter, we can't just up and leave right now. That would only make everything more suspicious. So I suggest we finish the night and discuss it further when we get home."

I chime in, "I agree with. We finish the night as though nothing has happened and then see where we are tomorrow and go through all of the variables at that point. I haven't had a vision in weeks. Maybe one will occur shed some damn light on all of this between now and then. But of course there's something else... Bella could attempt her Fae glamour on him. She's never tried it on a vampire. The worse that could happen is it doesn't work. He would never know what she was doing."

"Wrong again little sister. To attempt to enter his mind I must first drop my shield and then I become vulnerable to his glamour. Until I have the chance to try it on a vamp in a controlled setting, I'm not going using it unless provoked. I go with acting as though nothing is out of the ordinary and discuss it later. And for God's sake keep your abilities in check." Bella finalizes. We get out of the jeep to head back inside and there stands the creepy vampire not ten feet from us.

"So, what is there to discuss later?" he asks staring directly into my eyes and I feel a tickling sensation in my head.

Triple FUCK! Bella's moves to my left and her protective instincts kick in and this time I can physically feel the energy her mental shield enveloping me. I see Sookie moving to my right and she crouches into one of her many combat stances. I feel my light filling me and I can feel my connection with the earth singing to me. It is stronger than I have ever felt it.

The vampire steps to within inches from my face still staring directly into my eyes. He repeats his question and this time the tickling is stronger, "Tell me what you lovely young ladies discussing just now." Realization hits me like a Mack truck. Oh shit! He's trying to glamour me. Do I fake it? Do I play along? Do I let him know that I am not capable of being glamoured?

Just then I hear Sookie in my mind telling me, '_Play along. Don't give him any information. I can't hear his thoughts. He is broadcasting malicious emotions. They aren't terribly intense, so I think he is still in control of himself. Just make him believe that we were talking about going out with the guys from table 16 after we got off tonight but are backing out. I know you can do this. I have faith in you.'_

I give him a blank dazed look and say, "Those four guys from table 16 asked the us to an after party in Monroe, but they led me believe that they expected sex and other vulgar pursuits so I just ignored them, but then I noticed how their eyes were fixed on my friends two friends and I thought it important that I inform them of their intentions. We were just discussing whether or not we should tell our boss because he seems to get angry with us if we are unpleasant to his clientele." I thought I was pretty damn convincing.

He ask me again with the tickling feeling, "I will rid you of those vile humans if you wish it."

I responded again in a blank face, "No that shouldn't be necessary we are after all proper southern ladies well trained in all sorts of firearms. We can take care of ourselves." I figured I had better lay it on thick especially if he could smell that all three of us were still technically virgins.

He appeared to be buying my bullshit story when he took me by surprise. He spoke again with the same tickling feeling, "You are the most beautiful young ladies I have ever seen." He is brushing his lips across my cheek. There's that feeling again that this is terribly wrong. "You all want nothing more than to please and pleasure me. You will do everything I wish you to." He whispers into my ear, "Ginger is it? Ginger, my pet, drop to your knees and," he didn't get to finish before being interrupted.

Lafayette slung the back door open and yelled out, "Listen here, hookas, I don't know what y'all are up to, but the shit is getting backed up in here and yous need to get your fines asses back on the floor before Sam fires you bitches." I knew I loved Lafayette. I definitely owe him one. He just saved us from I am not sure what.

I used the interruption to my benefit. I shook my head as if being brought out of his glamour and yell back, "Sure thing Lafayette we'll be right there." I look back to the vampire, "Well it was nice to meet you, Mr. ugh..."

"Compton. Bill Compton, my pet." He leered in an attempt to be sexy, he failed miserably. "It was my _pleasure_ to meet you ladies." He smiled and then he moved so fast out of our view it seemed as if he vanished.

I looked at my sisters with the coldest look I had, "You bitches owe me one. That creepy suckhead is gonna cause me to have nightmares. For a second there I really thought I was gonna have to give him a blow job just to save our asses."

Bella immediately corrected me, "No you would not have. I was about half a second from turning his ass into soot. If Lafayette hadn't came out when he did we would have been burying Mr. Bill Compton's ashes. There was no way in hell I was going to let that pitiful excuse of a vampire get the upper hand on us."

I continue, "You know what it is just my freaking luck that I'm the one who after these past several years that still desperately wanted meet a vampire and the first one we come across has a smile that's so greasy Lafayette could fry a pork chop with it. Not even taking into account the also blow job, I am never gonna get his disgusting scent off of me. There ain't enough soap in the world to get my face clean were his mouth touch. YUCK! I think I just threw up in my mouth some. That's it I am taking a bleach bath twice a day for the next month." The both giggle at my ranting. "Fuck off!"

We go back inside and finished our shift without any further incidents. We received several requests to sing again. But we politely declined them all. Blaming it on being too busy. As far as tips goes we had an exceptional night. I was incredibly happy about the tips as I was wondering if it would be our last night as employees of Sam Merlotte.

We headed home together at about 1:30 am. When we pulled into our driveway, Sookie immediately detected an black void in the back yard. Vampire. We quickly ran into the house and locked the doors. About 10 minutes had passed when there was a knock on the front door. Sookie transmitted to us, _'Vampire'. _We know that a vampire must make eye contact to bring a human under their influence so Bella answered the knock while standing in the middle of the living room staring at the floor, "Yes, who is it?"

The creepy vampire answered, "It is Bill Compton. Due to the late hour that you departed your workplace, I just wanted to ensure that you lovely ladies made it home safely."

Bella responded in her most fake southern bell facade, "Well that was very kind of you Mr. Compton, but we are quite exhausted and will be retiring for the night. We don't normally allow visitors at this hour. So goodnight."

"Good evening. I shall call on you again." He warned greasy dripping from his voice. Then he was gone. Bleach bath aside. He freaking followed us home and now knows where we live.

"Shit!" We all said in unison.

TBC

* * *

OK. So this is my longest chapter so far. The met their first vampire and now things will begin to progress pretty quickly. I promise that up next is one sexy as hell tall blond viking vamp with possible cherries on top. YUM! Stay tuned...

**Update**: I originally had the lyrics to the song the girls were signing, but I removed them thanks to bwtany's warning that fanfiction might remove the my story because of them. If you have never heard the song I would suggest you check it out as I was trying to hit on Amelia's mood and personality with it. Thanks!


	5. Fun Indeed

A/N: This chapter occurs the day before chapter 4 - Halloween Eve. Eric and Pam were not waiting patiently and would not shut up. It's OK though because if you are anything like me, you love some tall, blond and dead (YUM!) and was going through a bit of withdrawals.

I don't think that I have warned any Bill lovers out there, but this will not be a Bill, Sam, or Quinn friendly story. Sorry that is just they way this will be. It will be pro Alcide, but not in a romantic sense so much.

**Warning: Sexually Explicit Scene in this chapter.** Eric/OC but don't get mad at him after all he is a 1000 year old vampire sex god. It's what he does. Well here you go. Let me know if you like my lemons.

Oh and just to let you know I have no beta so all the mistakes are my own. I do proofread several times, but I just can't seem to catch the all. If you notice anything that you just can't stomach feel free to let me know and I will correct it. Otherwise hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything it all belongs to Charlaine Harris, Stephenie Meyer, and/or Alan Ball. I'm just out to have a little fun with them.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fun Indeed.

Eric POV

Sitting here on the dais looking out at the pathetic vermin every night became irksome only after a month of opening Fangtasia. But here I am nearly 6 years later and night after night observing the same insignificant writhing bodies that come here in the hopes of being a feed and a fuck for one of my kind. I am vampire and all of them, men and women alike, desire to become my meal and personal entertainment every night and most have at one point, but they all know I do not return for seconds. They are fortunate that I gave those who were lucky enough to be selected the undeniable pleasure the first time.

My progeny, Pamela, and I decided to open Fangtasia not long after the Great Revelation. It has become quite the novelty in Shreveport for humans to 'take a walk on the wild side' or so they say. However, it is more of a convenience for my kind to have a safe and legal establishment were they can come and solicit a willing donor for the evening although Pamela and I are the only vampires allowed to feed and fuck on the premises. It is my fucking bar after all. This building was once a large vacant warehouse that Pamela and I converted into a windowless sea of black and crimson cloaked walls. The bar runs along the entire length of the east wall. The center of the open space is a large dance floor. The dance floor is surrounded by several different sitting areas of tables, booths, and couches. The best feature of the club is that half of the entire structure has a basement under it which is unheard of in Louisiana. The basement isn't even on the structures original design and blueprints. So the entire area was turned into secret light tight dayrooms and playrooms with state of the art eye scan and voice recognition security systems. We also have a full service dungeon for exacting punishment on my underlings as needed. And anything else that may could be fun involving whips and chains and blood and fear. Fun indeed.

Tomorrow is Halloween and I dread what these wretched souls will dress as. I hear several of them discussing tomorrow nights party and their plans for such. Years ago I would become jovial every Halloween as I plan our largest annual party in the lost hope of the arrival of our always absent guest of honor. However, I no longer enjoy the deplorable event. Fangbangers from all over the area flock to my club dressed as creatures of the night with their longing desires of becoming one of us. Pathetic. Most are fortunate they are not simply fucked, drained, and discarded.

As I sit here looking about the crowd and listening to their conversations, a not so pathetic red head timidly approaches me. I easily heard her companions dare her to approach me. As she approached I could smell both her fear and her arousal as she contemplated her fate after making those few fateful steps. She stops several feet from the dais and just looks me over appraisingly as if I was the one to be inspected. I could not allow this shit to continue no matter how attractive she may believe herself to be. I raise an quizzical eyebrow and motion for her to continue forward. She takes a few steps closer. I again motion for her to continue further. She takes several more and then stops directly in front of me with a smile on her face. I stand up and hear her gasp as she takes in my entire 6'5" form. I lean down and whisper into her ear catching it with my tongue, "As I noticed you were allowing yourself the false belief that **you** are attempting to decide whether or not **you** will choose **me** as **your** companion for this evening. How backward you have things. Your stupidity only makes me want to fuck and feed from all of your friends at your table while you watch and wish it was you that I was pounding into and making you scream in ecstasy. Now run along back to your table and remember that you humans are like cattle to us not the other way around." She moaned and stumbled as she attempted to return to her table gracefully.

I sat back down on my throne. Yes, I sit on a throne on a raised dais in a vampire bar. Where else am I suppose to conduct my area Sheriff duties. As the Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana, Fangtasia is another convenient establishment for me to have to conduct my area business as needed. I require all the vampires in my area to spend at least four hours per week in my bar enthralling the vermin. Vampires are after all mainstreaming are we not.

As if on cue here comes my spoiled brat now. She speaks to me in Old Norse, which was one of the first things I taught her in this life so we could maintain a private conversation in a public setting. It is now considered a dead language and other than my progeny, my maker, and myself I doubt there are more than 100 people on the planet that can speak it or even translate it. "My, my, my... Is it going to be a red head this evening?" She says in our language as she leers over to the petite young thing that so ignorantly approached me only moments ago. "I must say I don't believe I have seen you take an interest in a ginger... since, oh let me think..." and here it comes "Oh yes since Sophie-Anne _allowed_ you to pleasure her in your office after we first opened this dump." She stressed the word allowed and then punctuated her thought with a smirk. I actually felt a shiver run down my spine and not one in arousal, but in pure disgust.

"Pamela, if I remember that night correctly and the events that followed, I do believe that I ordered you to never mention that entire night to me, EVER!" Just as I was thinking it she spoke it. We are so much alike.

"Yes of course Master. I don't even know why I brought it up. Just thinking about when I opened the door and saw you with your face clutched tightly between her petite legs while she screamed your name makes me ill. I think if I could, I would have vomited. Now every time I hear moaning and or the sound of slapping flesh coming from your office it sends me spiraling back to those horrifying memories." Now she was making jokes. Wait for it... Wait for it... Ah and here it is. "You should by me a gift to take my mind off the trauma I suffer every time I am subjected to such torment. You know shoes always best does the trick at distracting me." She finishes with a self-satisfied victorious grin on her face as she tried to pout. My childe indeed.

"Enough Pam. You will not be getting any more gifts and for your blatant disregard for my previous order I order you to only shop at Walmart for the next 30 days."

She gasped, "You wouldn't."

"I would and I have. I hope you enjoy yourself. I hear they have a great on-line selection of footwear, clothing, and jewelry at reasonable prices." I gave my most icy glare. It did not an iota of good as she could feel my mischievousness through our maker/childe bond. "And if you have any further issues with my punishment for you will be required to wear only items of clothing and jewelry from Walmart."

"Master, I apologize. I will never be disrespectful again." She quickly replied.

"Of course you will, but at least now you know what your next punishment will be." I grinned.

"You are no fun this evening. Perhaps you would allow me to select your meal and entertainment in an attempt to atone for my behavior. And then maybe you will get off my ass and cheer the hell up." She rattled that last part off so low and fast I barely heard her.

"Pamela." I warned. She chuckled. I couldn't restrain myself any further I let go of a slight laugh.

"No need, my childe. I will find something later." I sighed. Secretly I was wishing that something better would make itself available and if it didn't I may leave to hunt, which I rarely did since we came out of the coffin. It was now illegal and I do not condone the behavior with my underlings, but we have a predatory instinct to hunt which needs to be fulfilled. It isn't a need that can be sated with either a willing donor or that vile shit True Blood.

"However, you may return to the door and make an effort to locate something better than this." I motion to the entire room. She understands me perfectly and heads in the direction of the entrance of the bar.

An hour goes by and I have resorted to playing a game on my phone. This facade allows me to scowl and makes those around me believe that I am working on a business. Pam knows what I am doing and simply shakes her head at me. She returns to my side, "Master..." Oh she was laying it on think tonight. The Walmart punishment has proven quite effective with my little brat. I will have to utilize it more often. Noticing I wasn't completely focused on what she had to say she makes a rather loud throat clearing sound. As if she needs to clear her throat and she did it so loudly the humans sitting at the bar could hear her. "Master, a new vampire to your area is here requesting an audience with you." OK actual business for me to do finally.

"Where?" I ask looking around the room. "Ah. I see." I motion for the vampire to approach the dais. I know this vampire, but what is he doing in my area. He has been in Sophie-Anne's court for the past 60 years ever since his crazy maker allegedly released him.

He steps to the dais and bows. "Sheriff."

"Bill Compton. It's been awhile." I say in a lazy tone.

"Yes. Until now I've been at court as you know." He stiffened. Damn does he have a pole stuck up his ass?

"Yes. So what brings Nan Flanagan's poster boy for mainstreaming to my area?" I make no attempt to disguise my complete boredom.

"I have decided to return to my ancestral home in a small town not far from here." I believe he just fidgeted. Vampires do not fidget. I appears that Mr. Compton is being less than truthful.

"Is that so? And which town would that be exactly?"

"Bon Temps. I arrived just before dawn today." He is still fidgeting. Well, well, well, it appears that I will have to pursue this issue further even if I find Compton's company irksome at best. It is also rather odd as he always seemed overly content to be at court. I can't truly believe he would prefer to live in a little back water town over being at court. He has always been the most uptight vampire in Sophie-Anne's retinue. He never seemed to be one to be self sufficient always living off of the favors of his maker and the Queen. His idea of hunting for a meal was circling one of the willing humans from the Queen's donor pool.

I have not been to Bon Temps in over five years. Last time was when I did an inspection of the sifter's new bar. I was not overjoyed at granting my permission for a shifter to start a business in my area. Especially that shifter in particular. He was quite the asshole. But there are no other supernaturally owned business in the town so I could see that advantages far out weighed my dislike of Merlotte. Perhaps it is time for a surprise visit to the shifter and Compton.

"Honestly, Bill do you expect me to believe that you are in my area only to return to your home. Really, do I look to be that naive? What is your true business in my area? And before you try to bore me again with that sorry excuse you tried to just feed me think again. Your remaining in this area rests solely on my approval. Now again why are you here?" I stare at him daring him to lie to me.

Fidgeting he responds, "It is true that Bon Temps is my home, but I was allowed to leave court by the Queen to work on a research project for her and I needed the privacy. She has not granted me permission to divulge the nature of that project. If you wish to know further you must speak with her." Still fidgeting the entire time I assume I received at least a partially accurate reasoning. So if the Queen sends someone to my area for specific business without informing me then I suppose I shall have to find out the old fashion way. My spies.

"So I shall. Now you do realize that I require all the vampires in my area to spend a minimum of four hours per week here at my bar to be 'on display' as they say. You will also be required to attend the the monthly meetings which are every second Monday of the month. You will also make yourself available to me at a moments notice anytime that I may require your assistance or services. Are you clear?" He nods. "Very well. Leave your contact information with Pamela before leaving tonight." He bows and starts his retreat leering at the red head who approached me earlier. "Oh and Bill, I know that you have been at court for quite sometime and I just wanted to remind you that no one is allowed to feed or fuck on these premises." I give him as sarcastic smirk as I return to playing the game on my phone.

Compton approaches the the young red head on the dance floor. He pulls her to the side and using his fake southern gentleman charm he asks if he can buy her a drink. She rolls her eyes and declines his offer with the poor excuse that she and her friends will be leaving momentarily. He catches her in his gaze and speaks to her in an authoritative tone, "You will allow me to buy you a drink then you will inform your companions that you will receive other means of transportation home. You will be pleased to allow me to escort you home." It is a sorry excuse for a vampire that must glamour a feed and fuck in such an establishment where nearly every fangbanger is willing, but I guess not for him.

She responds to him with her eyes glazed over, "Sure. Thank you. It would be my pleasure to allow you to escort me home." He drops her gaze and moves to the bar to order her a drink. As he leaves she returns to her friends on the dance floor and informs them that she will not need a ride home. She then returns to the table where she was previously sitting.

I could not help myself. I guess now was as good a time as any to teach Compton and the young red head about the Fangtasia chain of command. Of course Pam has been watching the events unfold as I have. I can feel that she is none to happy that Compton plans to take this young girl against her will. In our language she says, "Master, I cannot sit back and allow this to take place. If you do not intervene then I must. These patrons may be insignificant vermin, but we have a responsibility to them that they can come here and leave safely without being glamoured into date raped. Not to mention that the fucking tool obviously saw that this specific blood bag was showing interest in you only an hour ago."

"No need, Pamela. Stall Compton for me for a few minutes. And do not allow him to leave. Inform him that I have further business with him. When I am ready I will you to summon him to me." I respond in Old Norse. She can feel my mischievousness in the bond and knows immediately what I have planned. She darts to the bar and immediately begins interrogating Compton on his fashion sense or lack there of.

I slowly stand from my throne and though I have no need to for anything other than sexual arousal, I stretch with my arms above my head. I immediately smell the arousal of all of the females in the bar and most of the males. I smirk and saunter over to the red head's table. She never takes her eyes off of me. I examine her features a bit more closely this time and see that she is a petite woman with luscious lips that I know just what to do with. Although her breasts seem to be on the small side she is definitely fuckable.

I capture her dull brown eyes in my gaze, "You will disregard what the previous vampire order you to do." She nodded blankly at me. I release her from my glamour and she shakes her head and smiles at me. I give her my signature panty dropping smirk, "Well as you have behaved yourself since I last spoke with you I feel you need a reward. Would you care to accompany me?"

She smiles a not so innocent smile and replies, "I would love to, Eric."

"Very well, and when I allow you to address me you will address me as _Master_." She lowers her head in submission all the while still grinning. Her arousal is now like a thick blanket in the air. Oh I think I might have a little fun with this one. She appears to enjoy being dominated. That I can definitely oblige. Not to mention I plan to have a little fun at Compton's expense as well. Fun indeed. "Come." I order her.

"Yes, Master." She maintains her eye contact with the floor. She anxiously follows me without question. Maybe tonight will not be a complete waste. I just hope she is as good as she thought she was earlier in the evening. We shall see.

I show her into my office. She takes a seat on the old black leather sofa along the back wall. "Did I give you permission to sit? If you wish to be rewarded with pleasure from me you will first come here take me into your mouth."

"Yes, Master." She replies as she crawls over to me on all fours. Oh, she _has_ done this before. Let's just see what she's got.

She starts to unbutton my black jeans and looks me in the eyes and begs, "Master, may I please touch you?" I stare at her with no emotion in my face and simply nod. She gasps as all of me busts out, going commando as usual. Her eyes widen as she takes in my size. She stares at my semi erection and then looks up at me in awe. They all fall in love my cock, but then again it could be classified as a dangerous weapon, so what is not to love. Never loosing eye contact, my face remains emotionless. I can hope this insignificant creature can at the very least give a decent blow job.

She wraps her small hands around my massive cock and begins to stroke me. She then licks up the underside of my length with her soft warm tongue. As she reaches the top she swirls her tongue around my my tip and then attempts to take as much of me into her mouth as she can, which is not even half. I grab her by her hair and tell her, "If you can't do better than this then you might as well leave now." She attempts to take me further into her mouth when she begins to gag. I knew I had placed to much hope on her oral capabilities. "Loosen your jaw, relax, and breath in and out through your nose." She does as directed. I continue my grip of her long red hair and I pull her down further on me and I begin to fuck her mouth, hard. She continues to gag, but surprising she takes over half of me in. "You like that don't you. You like it when I fuck your mouth. Your face improves greatly with the view of my cock in your little mouth squeezed between your fuckable pink lips. If you can make me cum, I promise to fuck you into unconsciousness after you scream in ecstasy while you cum around my cock." She moans as a shiver runs through her body.

I continue my assault on her mouth. Not that she is doing much but just sitting there and taking me in, and I begin to feel my pending release. "Fuck. Here it comes. Ahh... Ahh..." I pull her head back and I cum all over her her exposed chest. I never allow a fangbanger to take my seed into their mouths. My seed contains a substantial amount of my blood. A vampire's blood is sacred and I have found no human worthy to ingest it. The only human to ever taste me was when I turned Pam.

"That at least that turned out not to be a complete waste of my time. You will be doing it again before I am finished with you. Now, stand up and remove your clothing. You may leave your heels on so that you will be tall enough for me and then lay down on your back on top of the desk." She does as directed. I remove my clothing then move between her thighs and insert a finger into her dripping core. She moans as I pump her with my finger. I may be an insensitive dominating prick, but I always prepare a humans entrance for my massive erection. Of the thousands of men and women I have fucked over the centuries only vampire have been able to take me without proper preparation. After a few minutes of pumping her with my index finger, I add a second finger then a third and finally a fourth. I fuck her hard with all four fingers and I feel her inner walls tighten around as she hits her first release screaming incoherently. Now that she is ready for me I give her no recovery time as I warn her, "Brace yourself because I plan to fuck you harder and faster than you have ever been fucked before."

She moans a reply, "Yessss. Master, please fuck me. Fuck me hard."

I thrust my cock into her rather loose pussy, but I still don't give her everything I've got as most cannot take my entire length. I feel my cock slamming deep into her insides as she screams out, "Oh my god, please don't stop. Harder, master, ple... ple... please faster and harder."

"As you wish." I start pounding into her at inhuman speeds. As she begins writhing under me, I take her right breast into my mouth. Her breasts are on the small side, but definitely biteable. I nip at the harden nipple and lick the small amount of blood that trickles down her chest. Her taste isn't much better than the vile true blood shit. I continue to fuck her at near vampire speed when I feel her walls start to clamp down on me as she screams out from her second second release. I still allow her no recovery time as I flip her over and continue my assault on her from behind. After nearly an hour at inhuman speed and her fifth release, l feel her legs give out under her. I grab her by her hair and force her up and smash her back to my chest. She is near unconsciousness. As she begins to drift away, I sink my fangs into her neck and she immediately screams her sixth release and is now back to full awareness as I feed from her. After a few mouthfuls, I release her neck and lick the wounds closed.

I lay her back down on her stomach across my desk. I open the top drawer and retrieve a tube of lubricant and ask her, "Have you done this before?"

Seeing the lubricant and smiles excitedly. "Oh yes, Master, I would love that." After applying the lubricant I line my cock up with her back entrance and slowly enter her. She moans deeply, "Oh yes, Master, fuck my tight ass." Well at least her ass is tighter than her pussy. Although I would not refer to it as tight. She has done this before and many times. Although not what I was hoping for I am still going to fuck her so hard she won't be able to walk properly for a week. Fun indeed.

As I begin slowly thrusting into her, I remember my sinister plans to fuck with Compton. I speak in Old Norse loud enough for my childe to hear me out in the bar, "Pamela, Please send Compton to my office, and you need not attend unless you would like to." Fun indeed.

She snorted and responds in our language, "Red head remember, so no thanks. Also, he didn't notice you take her back to your office. I assume he thinks her friends insisted she leave with them." I feel the smirk form on my lips as I continue to increase my speed into her little ass. I hear Pam tell him, "Bill, I believe Eric has time to see you now. Just go right in. He's in a much better mood than before. You'll see." I feel her impishness through our bond. Fun indeed.

I know he could hear the woman's moans before entering. He still strolls into my office as if he owns the place. He immediately sees the woman learned over my desk while I am pounding into her soft pink cheeks. I hear his fangs snick down. His expression goes from one of arrogance to pure ire. I continue to increase my speed, fucking the woman into oblivion. I look to Bill and and with a wink ask, "Ah, Compton, see anything you like? Didn't have your eye on this one, did you?"

Bill was seething, "Sheriff, now doesn't seem to be the best time, I shall return when you are less occupied." He never took his eyes off of us. And I never lost a stroke. Fun indeed.

"Nonsense Bill. Have a seat on the sofa. She'll be done with her seventh release in a moment and then we can continue our discussion." I lower my head to the red head's ear and say loud enough for all present to hear, "Ready for me to ruin you for all others? I am plan to fuck you like only a real vampire can. Hold on little one."

"Yes. Master... please. Don't stop. Fuck me harder, please. Oh god. Yessss." I gave Bill a fangy grin and raised an eyebrow at him as I notice him start to stand. He got the hint and remained seated. Fun indeed.

"As you wish." I pound into her at vampire speed. I am not normally this rough, but she was obviously enjoying every violent thrust I gave her and her little ass allowed for much more of my length to enter. After nearly 30 minutes of my brutal assault and her two orgasms later I feel her anal walls clamp down on me, she screams out her release. I never broke eye contact with Bill the entire time and I gift him with a victorious 'kiss my ass' smirk. Fun indeed.

I am not sure if he is aware that his mouth is gaping open. And fangs are completely distended and his eyes are black with lust. I continue to pound into her as she rides out her orgasm. As she again slips away into unconsciousness, I pull her too me and sink my fangs into the other side of her neck and this time take only a mouthful. She comes back to and I remove myself from her as she whimpers. I chuckled for Bills benefit only, as I could care less if she felt any disappointment especially after the ride I just graced her with. Fun indeed.

As I still haven't had my second release I sit down on the sofa next to Bill and I motion to her. "Come. Clean me now." She licks her lips and crawls over to me again on all fours.

I never release Compton from my blank stare. He squirms and looks down at the female and the look in his eyes is that of a lion about to pounce on a gazelle. I think this ass thinks I will allow him to fuck her while she is on her hands and knees in front of me. I have shared many women with other vampires before, but I would never share with the waste of space.

She takes me into her mouth again and without any further instruction she does as needed and takes over half of my length into her hot wet mouth. As she licks and sucks on me she pumps what she can't fit into her mouth in rhythm with her hand. I grab her by the hair again as she prepares for what she knows is coming as I fuck her mouth, hard, again. As I continue to fuck her face, I sarcastically tell Compton, "You know she's a quick study with those soft luscious little lips." Fun indeed.

"I thought you said that no one was allowed to fuck and feed on the premises?" He asks incredulously.

"That's it, take me deeper." I say to her still staring at him while she moans. Still never breaking eye contact with him.

I decide to grace his question with a response, "No one, except Pam or myself, that is. It is **my** fucking bar after all and **I** am the Sheriff or have you already forgotten?" I glower at him daring him to say anything further.

I feel my release coming and pull the woman's head away from me as I cum without a sound all over her face all the while grinning at him. I rise from the sofa and walk over to a small closet to retrieve a Fangtasia towel and throw at her, "Clean yourself up." As I walk over to my clothes, I slap her on the ass and kiss her long and hard while roughly fondling breasts causing her to moan into my mouth. "You were not the worst I have had, but you definitely were not memorable. You may leave now." I tell her as I send her out of the office. Before she closes the door I watch for Compton's reaction and then ask her, "Just out of curiosity what is your name?" He's pissed. Good. Fun indeed.

She stares at the floor, but I notice that she is smiling. "Maudette, Master. Maudette Pickens. I hope to I can be of service to you again." I give her no further attention as I dismiss her with a wave of my hand all the while never loosing eye contact with him. He has retracts his fangs, but still looks as though he could 'spit nails' as the humans say. Fun indeed.

"So did you really feel it necessary to fuck that poor girl in such a degrading manner in front of me just to show me that you can take any female you wish. Please, Sheriff, that seems a bit juvenile." I knew he was a tool, but I didn't think he had a death wish. Fucking idiot.

With vamp speed I have him by the throat in less time it takes a human to blink. I squeeze hard enough to crush his larynx and I hear his spine snap. I slam him against my office door never releasing his throat holding him about two feet off the floor. I lean within centimeters of his face with my fangs down, "If you ever again dare to assume why I do as I do, you will find yourself starved and bound in silver for a decade. Do I make myself clear?" With the hold I still have on his throat he can only nod in agreement. "About fucking time and for the record the blood bag was first and foremost **my** entertainment and meal for the evening. I allowed you the opportunity to observe the scene to properly educate you with **my** rules. In addition, to no fucking and feeding on the premises, no one will glamour a patron of **my** bar into non-consensual fucking or feeding. I knew you to be a weak vampire, but only the most unworthiest vampire must use force to gain a feed and a fuck from a human. Understand?" Again he can only nod. I release him from my grasp and drop him to the floor too bad the stupid fuck will heal so quickly.

"Now. Leave from my sight before you open your mouth again and give me further cause to end your worthless existence." As he goes to leave, I grab his arm with a warning, "And I only grant you temporary residence within my area for the next seven days in which time I will verify your orders with the Queen. I will make a more permanent decision after I have had my discussion with her." He nods and with vamp speed leaves through the back exit of the club.

There was no need to call Pam to me. She snakes up beside me laughing her ass off. "I couldn't help, but listen in. I was hoping to hear you remove that pole stuck up his ass. No such luck I see." Her tone changes dripping with contempt, "And what the fuck did you do to the blood bag? She could barely walk once she returned to her friends. You've never been one to hurt a fangbanger on purpose."

"Do not take such a tone with me, Pamela. You will remember your place. And if you must know then let's just leave it with she enjoyed being dominated, **hard** in in every orifice." Fun Indeed. She raised a curious eyebrow to me with a knowing smirk. She is so much my childe it can sometimes be unnerving. "Return to the floor. I will be in my office for the remainder of the night." She nods and is instantly gone. She is only 300 years old, but when she wishes to she can rival me in ground speed. Of course she has not yet inherited mine and my makers ability to fly, but she has made up for it with her ground speed.

I take a seat in my chair behind my desk and power on my computer to finish the evening with some area business. Though I have no need to, I take a deep breath in and the air is thick with the scent of sex, blood, and fear. So much for fun, I have become so fucking bored with this existence. While waiting for my computer to power up I snap open my cell phone and dial her number. After the other end of line is answered I simply state, "Sheriff Northman to speak with the Queen."

"_One moment, Sheriff. I'll see if she is available." _

I don't know why she gives her Sheriffs her personal cell phone number when she never answers it anyway. Spoiled little bitch.

"_Yes, Eric. So nice to hear from you. What can I do for __**my**__**dear**__ Sheriff this evening." _Her voice drips with the usual sex and possessive bullshit in an obvious attempt to tease me. She only succeeds in making me nauseous. She has informally suggested a marriage between us in the past. Although Sophie-Anne prefers women, she has many times informed me that she has never lusted so much for another male in her entire existence. I guess she assumes this to be a compliment to me. Hell all women and most men lust after me like no other. This is nothing new to me. Stupid spoiled bitch.

The few times I have been summoned to her court she caused quite the jealous scenes anytime I show the faintest interest in any female, whether it be a vampire or human donor. Stupid spoiled bitch indeed. I have given her my fealty not because she has earned it, but because she leaves me alone to run my area in peace with little to no interference from her. I blame her maker for the most part as he turned her when she was a petulant 15 year old. And although she can be a vicious and ruthless vampire at just over 500 years old, she for the most part behaves as a spoiled teenager. How she managed to become Queen still baffles me. She is well aware that she only retains her title because she was smart enough to appoint four of the oldest most powerful vampires in the south as her Sheriffs. At just over 1000 years old, I am the second oldest vampire in the country. Second only to my maker Godric, King of Texas. Godric is over 2000 years old and is the most respected and feared vampire in this country.

"My Queen, thank you for taking my call. I will try not to keep you. I am only calling to inquire about a newly arrived vampire into my area. Bill Compton arrived at my bar tonight requesting permission to settle into my area. As I am sure you understand I was curious to say the least as he always seemed so well fitted within your court. He initially claimed he was only returning to his ancestral home, but with further _persuasion_ he made reference to being sent here on a mission specifically by you. I am still not inclined to believe him as **I** have received **no** such communication from **you** informing me of his assignment. Do you see my dilemma, your majesty?"

A few moments of silence before she responds, _"Oh yes, __**my**__ dear. It completely slipped my mind..."_ Hello, vampire. Not likely. Stupid bitch. _"I gave him an insignificant research assignment weeks ago and he requested to return to his home so he could have more peace and quite time to complete it. Honestly, I didn't even realize he had gone until you just mentioned him. He should cause no problems to you and if he does, I leave it to you to deal with as always __**my**__**dear**__ Sheriff." _Stupid fucking lying bitch. _"He has no specific orders or deadline, but he is to call me with regular updates is all. Harmless I assure you. Is there anything else you wished to speak with be about?" _

Seeing as I was getting no more explanation from her, I attempt to end the conversation with as little nausea as possible. "Thank you, my Queen. And no I have no other _business_ to discuss at this time."

"_Of course Eric, dear. Please call me again soon when we can speak longer. Or better yet you have not visited me in months. It would be my __**pleasure**__ to host a private visit for you soon. Well I have business to attend to. See you soon __**my**__**dear**__ Sheriff."_ She disconnected to call.

Fuck. If I was capable of vomiting I would have just now. Now I suppose I will be summoned to the palace to pleasure my fucking spoiled lying bitch of a Queen. I again snap open my phone and text Rasul, my most trusted ally at court who just happens to be head of the Queen's palace security. I text: _Rasul my old friend, I have not spoken to you in ages. It appears I will be visiting her Majesty soon. Call me so we can make arrangements. _Code: Call me when you are out of ear shot of the bitch.

About 20 minutes later one of my untraceable disposable cell phones rings. I recognize the number immediately. "Good to hear from you my old friend." I tell Rasul.

"_And you as well Eric. What do you need that is so urgent, my friend?"_

"Well I need to know why the Queen really sent Bill 'fucking' Compton to my area without first informing me."

"_I tried to persuade her to call and inform you prior, but she was adamant that you were not to be bothered ahead of time of Compton's relocation to your area. She also tried to sell the story that he was on some stupid research project to me and of course I knew better. So I was able to pull her favorite pet to the side one evening and glamoured her for information as she was usually in the room with the Queen at the same time as Compton."_

"Is her favorite still that pretty young blonde one, Hadley?" I ask.

"_Yes. She was almost always in the room when the Queen would have an audience with Compton, much to Andre's disapproval of course."_

"She would do well to listen to her childe and Lieutenant, but then again when has she ever listened to Andre. What did you learn from her human?"

"_She said that she feared she was falling out of favor with the queen a couple of months ago and so she began to tell tales of her life before coming to court. She informed the queen that she had a cousin that everyone thought was crazy because she claimed she could read everyone's mind. She said that the girl's parents had her institutionalized when she was just a teenager and the parents died not long after. Hadley said she lost track of her cousin after she ran away from home over six years ago."_

Interesting. "Did she remember which institution the girl was placed in?"

"_No. She never knew the name of the institution, only that it was in Dallas. She said the last she knew was that her and the girl's grandmother still lived in Bon Temps and kept regular contact with each other. The Queen gave Compton the assignment to procure the possible telepath by any means necessary. Hadley is under the false notion that the Queen will keep them both as her most prized pets. After glamouring all the information Hadley had, I began to keep tabs on Compton. As you well know his lack of intelligence is astounding. He is either too obtuse or too arrogant which will be to his own demise. He must believe there isn't a need to hold his telephone conversations in private. I heard him speaking to his maker on the phone just five nights ago informing her of his new assignment. Once he locates the girl and confirms her telepathic ability the Queen plans to enslave her and turn her to bind her as her childe. Compton said he was not given a deadline to procure the girl and his only orders were to ensure that you never know of the assignment nor meet the girl. He and his maker even discussed the option of him capturing the and turning the girl so that the Queen would have to defer to him as the telepath's maker. Compton and his maker even discussed how much money there was to be made with a telepath as a childe." _Rasul pauses for a few moments. _"So much for the poster boy for mainstreaming."_

"What personal information do you have on the telepath?"

"_Her name is Susanna Stackhouse. But she goes by her nickname Sookie. She would be approximately 23 years old. Hadley hadn't seen her in over 8 years. The grandmother's name is Adele Stackhouse and lives on Hummingbird Lane in Bon Temps. The telepath has a brother, Jason Stackhouse. That's all I have on the subject. I'll keep questioning Hadley as the situation develops and I'll update you as soon as I learn anything of interest. It has been good to speak with you and give Godric and Pam my best."_

"Thank you my friend. I will be in touch." I hang up the phone and my mind is whirling.

A telepath this could definitely be fun. No way in hell am I just going to step aside and allow that spoiled bitch to snatch such an asset from my area just so she can have her own personal telepath as her shiny new toy. And I will send Compton and Lorena to their final deaths before they get their hands on her. Wow, why do I sudden care who claims her. I will explore that thought later. If she is to be anyone's asset it will be mine. I lean back in my desk chair plotting my next move. First things first, I will be paying Compton a surprise visit tomorrow night.

Just then I hear a loud POP and before me stands a creature I have not seen in centuries nor have I had much wish to. "Fairy."

"Vampire." He deadpans.

I cannot stop the small smirk that escapes me. "Fintan, it's been centuries and you choose my _Vampire_ bar to approach me. I know that your father always claimed you went crazy, but I never believed you to have a death wish."

"As if any of these new generation vampires could gain even a step on me. I am even more powerful than you, Eric, or have you forgotten." He tilts his head questioningly with a smirk as I remember him always doing.

Did I just get challenged buy a half breed fairy in my own fucking bar? "You have aged well since we last met. However, I doubt you have aged as well as I have. Shall we test that theory?" Come on say yes. Say yes. I haven't had a good fight with a worthy opponent in decades.

"Perhaps next time. I come to you to collect the debt you and your maker owe me." Fuck. This is not good. Not good.

"What pray tell is so momentous that you would collect on a 700 year old debt from two ancient vampires at the same time?"

"My daughters' lives are in grave danger and I alone can no longer keep them safe. They are facing known and unknown supernatural forces from several different directions."

Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. "Daughters, plural? Fae daughters?"

"Yes. Triplets to be exact. They are in the middle of their Fae awakening and to my disappointment they are no where near the end of the transformation. They are already quite powerful, but as I have attempted to hide them away from the supernatural world they have not been able to learn to properly wield the gifts they have received. They are aware of all supernatural creatures, but have not come in direct contact with anything other than one shifter. They are naive to our world and though it kills me to admit it I feel that the time has come and I alone cannot protect them. As you and Godric are the most powerful supernatural creatures in this country. Well next to me that is." And there it is. Took him longer this time to utter that same old Fae superiority shit. Maybe time does change us. Not fucking likely.

He leans his back against the wall and sags his shoulders in defeat. I have never see him like this. When we fought together in the Fae War there was no breaking his spirit.

"If something happens to them I will not be able to stop Niall from declaring war again. I have hidden them from even him, but he knows of their existence and wants nothing more than for them to be kidnapped away to court in Faery. I will do everything in my power as will my brother, Dermot, to keep that from happening. But if your Queen or any other vampire harms even a hair on their head and Niall learns of it. He will declare war." He sighs. "They are all I have left, Eric. In fact, I don't think I would have it in me to stop my father from declaring war if I were to loose either of them. I need yours and Godric's help. I will allow your progeny, Pam, to assist you as well if you choose it. I have observed her from a far over the years and know that she is fiercely loyal to you and your maker."

"Have a seat, Fintan and I will call Godric." I motion for him to have a seat on the sofa as I sit at my desk.

He sits down and takes a deep breath in obviously scenting the sex and blood. Tilting his head again he asks, "I see some things never change. Only one tonight, Eric? What's wrong loosing a step or three over the years, old man?" He relaxes back into the sofa with a broad smile on his weary face.

I just laugh to myself and shake my head and start to dial my phone. "So since apparently you feel I haven't met my quota for tonight maybe we should go and collect your daughters so that I can be properly sated." He just chuckles. "What are their names so I know who will be screaming my name in sheer ecstasy?" I tease

"Bella, Amelia, and Sookie." I snap the phone shut immediately. Did he just say Sookie. It can't be.

"Sookie? As in Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes. And I know of the plans your Queen has for her. Your child Queen is still ignorant of Sookie's true nature and as well as her sisters and we must do everything we can to keep it that way at least until they reach full supernatural maturity. My girls were separated at birth following the death of my mate Astrid. I had Dr. Ludwig hide them away with different adoptive families. They themselves did not know of their true natures until their 18th birthday. They have been a well guarded secret. There adoptive names are Isabella "Bella" Swan, Amelia Broadway, and Susanna "Sookie" Stackhouse. But of course their last names are really Brigant. Please call your maker to meet us tomorrow night here and I will explain our history to you both at the same time. I will give you my cell number and text me with the time he arrives and I will meet you then. We must hurry as we must develop a plan not to mention that it is going to be difficult at best to convince the girls to trust their safety to vampires when I have spent the last five years warning them to stay as far away from your kind as possible for obvious reasons. They are nearly half Fae as I am, Eric. I fear that keeping them safe will be next to impossible. Call Godric and I will see you tomorrow." He nods his head to me drops his card on my desk and with a POP he is gone.

In all my existence did I ever believe that a fairy will trust the safety their kin to a vampire. Fun Indeed. I dial my phone again. I hear my maker answer and it has been too long since I have heard his voice, "What is it my childe? I feel your conflicted emotions from here."

"Father..." With the term of endearment I only use in my hour of need, I hear him take an unnecessary breath. "I was just visited by Fintan Brigant. He is calling in the debt we both owe him. He requests your presence here tomorrow night so he can explain the entire situation to us both."

"Very well. I will fly out now and should arrive at your club before dawn. I am on my way my childe." I slowly close my phone.

The only thing to do is to wait for my maker and to... "Pamela, come to me my childe." I say slightly above a whisper.

She is kneeling in front of me before I can finish my sentence. "Master?"

"Come. My Maker will arrive before dawn and we we have much to prepare for." Fun indeed.

TBC

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Up next Team Fae finally meets Team Vamp. What are your guesses of each their first impressions.


End file.
